Mi Primer Viaje
by YeimyHuddyland
Summary: Fanfic de Huddy (House y Cuddy) de la serie House, MD. Aquí, Huddy son novios y como en la serie, House trata de no llevarse 'muy bien' con Rachel pero la quiere.. por supuesto, que la quiere o mejor dicho, se quieren. GRACIAS a Elizabeth e Iara, y todos los que me dieron ideas. :D
1. Mi Primer Viaje en moto

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore creador y productor.

* * *

Estaba House a punto de salir del HPPT, cuando Cuddy lo ve y grita: ¡House! HOUSE.. ¡HOUUSEE! Por supuesto, House la había escuchado pero con un gesto voltea y dice: ¿Qué pasó Cuddy? Estoy muy cansado para seguir, lo sé, aún no es mi hora de salida pero ¿y qué? estoy muy cansado *Esto ultimo diciéndoselo con una carita de angelito y dando pasos, según el disimuladamente, hacía atrás en dirección a la puerta* Cuddy muy linda, le dice: Bueno, pues vete... Pero si prefieres eso, antes de irte conmigo *una pequeña risa coqueta se le escapo*Está bien, ¿sabes?

House cambio de rostro y le dijo: ¿Si sabes que vengo en moto, verdad? *Una Cuddy asintiendo* Bueno, está bien... Te acabas de ganar el premio del millón porque te subirás a la moto del Jefe de Diagnostico más hermoso. * Acercándose para darle un pequeño beso en la boca*

Ya en el estacionamiento, sentados en la moto:

-House. Le dice Cuddy

-Si? Responde House

-¿Qué tan seguro es ir contigo? Digo, no has tenido un choque.. nunca... no es así? House con una pequeña sonrisa le dice: Bueno, yo tenía un amigo que pidió que lo llevará una noche, y como verás... ahora solo tengo a Wilson. Cuddy intento salir pero...  
-House dice: ¡Es broma, Cuddy! Manejo rápido, tal vez. Pero se los limites.. No te preocupes.  
Cuddy no muy convencida pero quería ir, ahí.. con el hombre que después de tantos años le había escrito, al menos 'ILoBeYou'.  
-Bueno, entonces.. ¿qué esperamos? dijo Cuddy  
-No sé, dime tú.. quizás quieras decir tus últimas palabras *Cuddy intento hablar pero House sigue* antes de llegar a casa. *Cuddy pensó: "a casa" y no "tu casa" wooow este muchacho cada día mejora*

En todo el camino, ni House ni Cuddy hablaron pero al estar afuera House voltea a verla y dice: ¿Tanto te gusta mi olor, mi cuerpo o no quieres bajar e ir con tu hija? *Cuddy lo mira a los ojos y dice* Sabes, te estás ganando que sea comida vegetariana PARA TODOS, sin excepción alguna. *House rodó los ojos* ¡Vamos, Cuddy! Solo bromeaba.

Cuddy un poco enojada se baja de la moto, sin avisar y provoca que se mueva un poco la moto con House aún ahí y dice: ¿Acaso no vas a entrar?

-¿Acaso me has invitado a entrar? Porque, sabes.. a mí, mis papás me enseñaron a no llegar a un lugar sin ser invitado. *House sabía muy bien como quitarle el enojo a Cuddy, o al menos que sonríera y en este momento no fue la exepción*

-House -dice Cuddy- ¿Quieres entrar a mi casa.. a comer?  
-Y sólo a Comer? *con una sonrisa coqueta*  
-Bueno, puedes jugar con mi hija mientras preparo la comida. *Se le sale una carcajada a Cuddy, porque sabía qué House no se refería a eso*  
House molesto, responde: Eso es mejor que cualquier cosa * volteando a ver la reacción de Cuddy, mientras que, Cuddy se le queda viendo a los ojos* Cuddy habla: Ojalá sea así, porque te estás ganando una noche con tu querida jefa, Directora del HPPT.

Marina y Rachel estaban jugando en la sala, en el suelo. Cuddy se inclina y dice: Mi amor, cómo has estado? *Refiriendose a Rachel. Rachel sonríe como un angel y grita: ¡House! ¡House!*  
House, sarcásticamente, dice: "Mi amor, cómo has estado?" * Burlándose de Cuddy, por supuesto. Cuddy lo voltea a ver y se encuentra con esos bellos ojos azules y suelta una pequeña sonrisa*

Cuddy se acerca a Marina, cuando esta ultima tenía una sonrisa y estaba viendo más allá del hombro de Cuddy; entonces Cuddy voltea y se encuentra a un House cargando a Rachel, y ésta también sonríe. Ya un tanto seria, le dice a Marina que se puede retirar, que aún es temprano pero había decidido regresar antes de tiempo a su casa o "a casa".

House escucha ruidos en la cocina, mientras jugaba con Rachel en su cuarto. House le dice a Rachel que solo iba a ir a traer un poco de jugo, aunque la verdad iba a asustar a Cuddy.

-Por Dios, que bella mujer. Se escucha la voz de un hombre, mientras ésta sentía besos en el cuello.  
-House!

-¿Qué? contesta un House coqueto

- Aquí no.

-Entonces..

-Me refiero *dice Cuddy interrumpiendo* a qué, aquí no porque puede venir mi.. *Se queda viendo a la puerta cuando..*

-Y tu jugo, mami lo tiene *dice una Rachel tierna y preocupada*

Cuddy dándole una mirada '¿A qué se refiere?' House dice: Le dije que venía por un jugo, y si.. tú mamá no quiere darme 'un jugo'. *Esto último un tanto coqueto*

Cuddy caminando hacía el refrigerador, pasó pegándole a House en el pecho, abre la puerta, agarra un jugo y dice: Aquí tienes no te hago esperar más.

-Gracias. Responde House, mientras Rachel se le acerca y le extiende la mano, refiriéndose que regresaran a jugar. Y House mira a Cuddy, antes de que Cuddy dijera algo el dice: Está bien, vamos a jugar.

Cuddy sorprendida, afirmó.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Solo esto.. por ahora!  
Pequeño, lo sé.. Estoy comenzando. Espero alguien lo lea y deje Reviews.. para ver que tal les pareció y así seguir.  
Saludos,

Ms. Pinky

xo GBY!


	2. Solo hay que

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore creador y productor.

_Gracias por los reviews, en serio. Pensé que no les gustaría, si alguien tiene quejas, enhorabuena, son aceptadas. Saludos a todos, gracias por leer. Por cierto, he cambiado a cursiva lo que ellos dicen, para que no se confundan, bueno.. en mi opinión. Les escribí a unos que subiría nuevo en unos días peeeeero, ya qué, aquí estoy. Dios os bendiga. xoMsP_

* * *

Luego del primer viaje en moto de Cuddy, la invitación a entrar 'a casa' y cenar, House jugando con Rachel y el encuentro en la cocina por el jugo que 'quería' House. Ya cenados todos, en el living, Rachel apuntó de ir a la cama...

Rachel: _mami, House.. yo quiedo domime con House, shiii? _

*Cuddy agachándose*C: _Entonces pregúntale a él si quiere quedarse... _*volteando a verlo, mientras House solo escuchaba*_ contigo._

_*_Rachel se coloca atrás de Cuddy y pregunta*_House, tu quiedes quedad conmigo? _*con una tierna sonrisa para un inevitable 'No'*

*House pensando en que decir 'Si' significaría quedarse en una cama.. con Rachel y no con Cuddy, pero Cuddy con esa sonrisa patéticamente linda, pensó él y...* _Hmm.. bueno, no sé si pueda quedarme porque tu mami solo me invito a comer, sabes? _*volteando ha ver a Cuddy cuando... ella pregunta*_ ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa con mi hija.. _*haciendo una pausa para respirar y hacer una sonrisa como solo ella la puede hacer*_y conmigo, en la misma cama?_

*Este, sorprendido*_ ¿En serio? Pensé que a estas horas hacías tus brujerías para que todos los del PPTH se volvieran locos por tí... pero cambiar tu "brujería" por mí, está perfecto.. sabes? _*una sonrisa picara escapada*

_-Para empezar _*dice Cuddy*_ no es "brujería" como dices, es yoga lo que práctico y es en las mañanas. Y si tengo locos a los del hospital, eso es porque me han creado con mucho amor mis padres. _

_-Si tu lo dices, pero... _*agregó House, sarcásticamente* _yo sigo pensando en la "brujería"._

_-¡Como sea! *responde Cuddy, un tanto enfadada por culpa de House*_

_-¡Ya ves! Tu mami no quiere que yo me quede, por eso _*caminando hacia la puerta*_ mejor me voy. _*No se quería ir, por eso voltea para ver el rostro de Cuddy*

_-Lo siento, ok? Ya.. por Dios, que dramático, pareces mujer!_

_-No lo sientas! Y si, parezco mujer, fui criado por una.. yo, único hijo, con algo tenía que entretenerme y fue imitar a mi madre.. culpala a ella, después te paso el número, descuidad hija mía pronto os quejaréis con la culpable de esta belleza dramática andando. _*Responde un House, sarcástico-inspirado sacando su lado español, regresando con ellas*

*Cuddy con una sonrisa* _Está bien. Esperaré el número de tu madre, pero para decirle que tiene un hijo.. o hija, como sea, muuuuuuy _*hace una pausa para pensar si decirlo o no, pero su risa le gana, entonces entre risa dice*_guapo pero dramático.. Y MUCHO MÁS QUE LAS MUJERES._

_-¡GRACIAS! Más alagado no podría sentirme más..._ *Sarcasmo*

_-Oh no.. De nada. Verdad que no, mi amor? _*Viendo a Rachel, que por cierto, ya bostezando afirma con la cabecita* _Bueno, entonces... _*viendo a House* _a dormir, sólo que... quieres ir a tu departamento por tu pijama o...? _*Espero a que él respondiera*

_-Sería buena idea._

_-Nop! _*Responde Rachel enojada*

_-Pero, mi amor, él tiene que dormir cómodo *levantando a Rachel, para colocarla en sus brazos* o ¿tu no quieres que duerma cómodo? _*Rachel pensativa*

_-Sabes, no importa, dormiré así.. bueno, solo con la playera y blue jeans. _*Sonriendo*

*Cuddy acercándose, susurró en su oído* _Gracias, House._

_-No, para eso estoy.. porque si no, tu me colocarás horas extras en la clínica y... No, gracias. _*Cuddy sonríe, agarrando la mano de House y con la otra llevando a Rachel*_Entonces.. _*continúa, House*_dormiremos juntos. _*Sonriendo otra vez, pero esta más picara*

_-Juntos.. sí, tu, Rachel y yo. Los tres. _*Regresando una pequeña sonrisa a House... Mientras, House le robaba un pequeño beso en la boca*

_-Algo es algo._

_-¿"Algo es algo"? _*Pregunta Cuddy*

_-Si.. las prostitutas no tenían una hija, para que jugara con ella y después me pidiesen dormir con la bebé porque ellas no se animaban a pedirme que me quedara con ellas. _*Se chocan las miradas de ambos, mientras Rachel ya dormía en los brazos de Cuddy*

_-Gregorie House..._

*House interrumpiendo*_ Solo Greg, para tí. _*Guiñando con el ojo derecho*

_-Insinúas que le pedí a mi hija, que hiciera pucheros para qué tu te quedarás por qué yo no tenía el valor para..._

*House, otra vez*_ No te culpo, soy tan bello que intimido... No te culpo, Lisa Cuddy. _*Sonrisa picara a la vista*

*Abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, acercándose a su cama Cuddy riendo dice* _Sabes, solo hay que.. dormir. _

_-Claro _*dice House, después del bostezo que quería evitar*_no nos contarás un cuento de los hermanos Grimm o un besito de 'buenas noches, mi amado Greg'?_

*A ella le encantaba la idea que se quedará con ellas y su sarcasmo, pero estaba cansada para contradecirlo con lo del cuento, además que la única que escucharía el cuento iba a ser Rachel y ella ya estaba durmiendo*_Solo hay beso. _*Responde Cuddy, mientras House acomodándose en el lado derecho de la cama, se sorprendió por la respuesta*

_-¿En serio? Porque yo hubiera querido el cuento. *_Pero se acerco para recibir el beso*

_-Ah.. ¿en serio? Porque en el cuarto de Rachel hay un anaquel y puedes conseguir cualquier cuento. _*Terminando de decir esto, cuando besa a House que estaba esperando el beso, mientras se besaban a Cuddy le da un pequeño ataque de risa pero House no detuvo el beso* _Buenas Noches, buen hombre de Diagnostico._

_-Buenas noches, sexy mujer directora del PPTH. _*Guiñando*

*Durmiendo, ellos dos, a los extremos de la cama y Rachel en medio, por supuesto.*

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Sugerencias, comentarios malos o buenos.. son muy bien recibidos. Espero les guste. Bueno, saludos a todos... Dios os bendiga.

xoMsP


	3. La Diferencia Entre Tu y Yo

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie (o por el momento, solo Huddy y Rachel); _**la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore creador y productor.**_

_El nombre del Capitulo es por una canción de T. Ferro._

_Gracias por los reviews.. Por cierto, hice cambios, los * por el signo -. =]Enjoy it!_

* * *

_Hora de levantarse, pedacito de cielo. -_Hablandole Cuddy a House, con Rachel en sus brazos-

_¡Ay, por favor! ¿En dónde estamos, en la ARMY, US? _-dándose la vuelta para no ver a Cuddy-

_Nop! _-responde Cuddy-_ peero, tampoco es tu día libre en el hospital Y.. mucho menos en la clínica. _-esto último lo dijo, mientras se medio recostaba en la espalda de House para verlo a los ojos; y este, medio abrió los ojos y se topo con esos ojos azules-

_Okay! Coronel Cuddy, ya me levanto. _-Lisa medio sonreía porque ella si tenía el día libre- _No me imagino como te debe odiar Rachel por levantarla temprano._

_Aunque tu no lo creas _-dijo Cuddy-_ ella se levanta solita, y al parecer mucho antes que tu. _

_AAAAH.. _-saliendo a la defensiva por si mismo-_ porque ella no es Jefe de Diagnostico y no tiene que aguanta a una Jefa como tu._

_Claro, pobre muchacho.. como debe sufrir. Llamaré a tu madre para que venga a dejarte tu biberón con leche calientita._

_Gracias, si fueras tan amable ya estuvieras marcándole.. Oh, cierto! No tienes el número, pobre de mi biberón.. no podre ir a trabajar. Lo siento, sin mi biberón no puedo hacer nada, sabes? -Levantándose de la cama-_

_¡Que lastima! Porque no me interesa, debes ir.. Tienes! Porque llamaré a Wilson para que te vigile.. o tal vez a Foreman. Quién sabe._

_¿Y tu por qué no vas a ir? ¿Quién te crees, la directora del PPHT? _

_Algo así._ -responde amablemente Cuddy- _Pero la verdad es que, estoy a punto de irme de vacaciones así que, pedí el día para poder hacer los planes de viaje. ¿Verdad que sí mi amor? _-Esto lo dijo viendo a Rachel-

_Yo no entiendo porque la gente un tanto "rara" cuando habla con un bebé, he llegado a pensar que HASTA LOS BEBES SON MAS INTELIGENTES. -_acercándose a Cuddy y ella alejándose de House, tanta era la insistencia que House no lo dejo de hacer hasta que toparon con la pared entonces él la besó mientras Cuddy tapaba los ojos de la pequeña Cuddy_- déjame decirte algo, Lisa. _-Ella muy atenta a lo que iba a decir-_ Primero: Lo sé, soy irresistible. Segundo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas de vacaciones... con Rachel y no conmigo? ¡Vamos, Lisa! Soy hombre, yo puedo complacerte.. y ella, ¿qué es? _-Cuddy le molesto lo segundo y pudo notar que en el fondo, House tenía un poco de celos por Rachel entonces, ella dijo:- _Ella, es mi hija. Y, sabes qué, mejor veté. ¡Por favor! _-Greg con su mano en la perilla, abre la puerta y sale... Cuddy pensativa, cuando siente un beso, por detrás, en el cuello, voltea y es House- _Entonces.. significa que no hay desayuno? _-Cuddy negó con su cabeza- _Okay.. Adiós. _-gritando mientras iba por el corredor dijo-_ Nos vemos cuando regreses, yo me divertiré molestando al que te sustituya en el hospital._

__Cuddy pensó: _¿Sería bueno llevar a House? ¿En serio tiene celos de Rachel o el enfado, porque yo me voy, lo hizo reaccionar de tal manera? Además, quién era él para juzgarla. Si ella quería vacaciones, podía ir, no? Ya que, la diferencia entre él y ella, Uuuufff.. son polos opuestos, él es un niño desordenado, es un niño encarcelado(en lo que él piensa), pero al final de todo es vida de House, aún si encontrase el enigma eterno de por qué ellos están juntos. Porque no importa si House tiene 1, 2 amigos y la vida, mientras ella creo que todo el mundo puede ayudarme. Sería el primer viaje de Rachel en un avión, eso era lo importante. _

House pensaba que Cuddy lo apocaba con esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía. Y pensaba, en lo mismo que Cuddy. _Soy un idiota _-pensó House- _por Dios, yo no siento celos de esa niña _-caminando por su oficina, de un lado a otro-_ ¿POR QUÉ YO TENDRÍA CELOS DE ELLA? ¡VAMOS! _-Alguien toco la puerta, pero House no escucho y seguía pensando, pero ahora en el sofa/cama- _Ella puede ser libre, por eso me gusto, porque era libre. Bueno, estaba Lucas, pero.. pff! ¿Lucas? Bromeas, Greg!? _-Le tocan el hombro, entonces House reacciona y voltea a ver su hombro, es una mano de hombre.. más conocido como:- _Oh, pero si miren quién está aquí el Señor "Me llevo bien con mis pacientes porqué con mis esposas o novias nada sale como lo esperaba"._

_¿En qué pensabas? _-pregunta Wilson-

_"En qué..." ¿Yo..? No. En nada. _-responde House-

_Vamos, cuéntame, pasa algo con Cuddy? _-pregunta preocupado-

_No todo mi mundo rodea a través de Lisa Cuddy, está bien?_

_Okaaaaay.. Señor "Hago como que todo está bien, pero estoy enfadado porque mi novia se va de vacaciones.. sin mí"_

-House volteó a ver a James Wilson rápidamente y pregunta-_ Cómo sabes que Lisa se va de vacaciones.. sin mí? Sólo porque no te lo haya dicho, no significa que no vaya a ir. _-Greg se puso serio, viendo a los ojos de Wilson-

-Wilson afirmó con la cabeza- _es decir... tu... también vas?_

_El punto es, Jimmy, qué no te incumbe._

-Wilson se ríe y frente a la puerta dice- _Si quieres ir, díselo, ella tampoco es adivina. Vamos, yo sé que hay muchas diferencias entre ustedes, tu eres un estúpido y ella una princesa.. Pero, ¿y qué? ¿Desde cuando te importa eso? Dejo a su PROMETIDO.. por ti. Si la amas, ¡díselo! Si quieres ir de vacaciones con ella y Rachel _-cuando escucho el ultimo nombre volteó a ver a Wilson, acordándose de lo que había pasado esta mañana en el cuarto de Cuddy-_ ¡díselo! _-Wilson notó ese pequeño detalle-_ AAAH.. por ahí está la cosa, ¡TU ESTÁS CELOSO DE RACHEL! _-esto último, gritándolo-

_Oh, por Dios, Jimmy _-dice House sarcásticamente-_ creó que en Radiología no te escucharon._

_Tu eres el celoso. ¡Por una niña!_

_¿Y? _-responde House, suplicando que Wilson ya saliera-

_Cuddy no es un juguete, está bien?_

_Ja.. "¿De qué estás hablando Willis?" Si fuiste tu, él que dijo "ella es una princesa"._

_No todas las princesas, son juguetes. A ver, ¿qué me dices de los países que aún son gobernados por Reyes?_ -House pensativo, casi no escucho esto ultimo y saliendo de la oficina repitiendo: _gobernados._ A Wilson no le molesto, ya estaba acostumbrado;como siempre, ya con el paciente le explica a sus "juguetitos" que tenían qué hacer y qué debían darle a este-

En la oficina de House, empieza a vibrar su celular mientra èl arreglaba sus cosas para irse. Era un texto.. de Cuddy, decía: "¿Quieres venir a cenar... y hablar?". En su mente se repetía la palabra 'hablar', bueno y de qué quiere hablar ella conmigo? Será que..? No, no creo. Él no respondió el mensaje, no estaba de ánimos para ir con Cuddy y 'hablar' de lo que se suponía que iban a hablar, en estos momentos, él se iba a ser el difícil... Si Cuddy quería 'hablar' con él, y si era lo que él pensaba, ella tenía que ir a su departamento, pensó.

Las 20hrs, según el reloj de la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama. No podía dormir pensando en qué era lo que iban a 'hablar' sacando sus dudas, quería ir al viaje pero si Cuddy no lo quería llevar, está bien. También, ella le podía pedir que se mudará a su casa, él dudaba porque ahí estaría Rachel, no eran celos, porque no eran celos, solo... simplemente... Rachel, no le agradaba. Y entre muchas más teorías que pasaban por su mente.

Ring-Ring se escuchaba el teléfono de Cuddy, que lo tenía en alguna parte abajo de todos los papeles. Palpando todo, para ver si lo encontraba y kabooom. _Aló? House?_

_Aló _-se escucha una voz masculina-_ sabes, no todo mi mundo gira alrededor de House_ -dijo Wilson, agregando- _pero seguramente, el tuyo si. ¿Esperabas una llamada de èl? _-No solo esperaba una llamada, esperaba a que él llegará o por lo menos, se dignara en reponder el mensaje-

_No, exactamente. _-dice Cuddy- _Esperaba o espero, que responda a la invitación que le hice hace más de dos horas, aún si yo ya cene peero... _

__-Wilson interrumpiendo- _Hoy noté raro a House._

_¿Cómo "raro"? -_pregunta preocupada, Cuddy-

_Me refiero, él estaba ahí, en el hospital, físicamente sí, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Le pregunte si era por tí y dijo: "No todo mi mundo rodea a través de Lisa Cuddy, está bien?" pero creo que mintió._

_¡Por supuesto, que mintió! _-agrego Cuddy, con una sonrisa-

_Y bien... ¿qué tal los planes del viaje? Uh.. hablando de eso, irá House contigo? _-Wilson, quería saber hasta que punto le mintió House-

-Cuddy seriamente-_ No, él no va conmigo. ¿Por qué? _

__-Wilson no tan sorprendido, sabía que la respuesta iba a ser esa, pero quería confirmarla- _Y por qué no irá contigo?_

__-Cuddy sonrió- _House te envío a espiarme? Mira.. te explico, yo no estoy segura de hacer un viaje con House y Rachel, hoy en la mañana se enfado conmigo por Rachel y eufemismo de 'celos'._

_Bueno, y por qué crees que son los celos?_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_¿No crees que House necesita un tiempo "House" en tu vida?_

_Me estás diciendo que los celos son.. porque yo no le pongo atención a él, cómo lo hago con Rachel. ¡Por favor, James! Tu sabes muy bien que en el PPTH yo voy de un lado a otro por ver que él cumpla sus tareas y tu..._

_-Interrumpe Wilson- ¿Y cuando está en tu casa..._

_-Cuddy interrumpe- mi casa.. mi hija._

_Y si tu lo invitas?_

_Es mi invitado, pero... -Cuddy no sabía que decir, así que eligió por callar-_

_Deberías hablar con él.._

_-Cuddy queriendo entre llorar y no- Sabes, yo lo invite a comer y también para que habláramos y no vino, ni envió un men.. -DingDong se escuchaba el timbre- saje. Wilson, debo colgar están tocando el timbre. ¿Seguimos después?_

_Si -responde Wilson- seguimos después._

_Cuddy camina hacía la puerta, coloca la mano en la perilla y abre la puerta para ver quién es, y..._

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Quién será? Quién será?  
Todo puede pasar...  
_

_Saludos a todos, gracias por leer, gracias a lo que dejan reviews y a los que no, de todas maneras gracias... :D_

_Dios os bendiga. _

_xoMsP_


	4. ChanChanChaaan

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie (o por el momento, solo Huddy y Rachel); _**la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore creador y productor.**_

_Gracias por los reviews... :D Por cierto, Ana al principio, me odiarás.. e Iara ya verás! AAAH.. y gracias a Elizabeth que dice "vas por buen camino" xD GRAACIAS A LOS DEMÁS, también! A mí hermana, que preguntaba quién era el de la puerta.. y no le respondí. Wahahahaha :D Disfruten.._

_**De corazón les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, Bendiciones a todos... :D**_

* * *

_¿Sabes algo? -_se escucha una voz de hombre- _yo si te amaba, no sé porque prefieres al idiota de House. _-decía Lucas mientras Cuddy estaba atónita, ida - _es decir, ¡POR HOUSE! ¡Vamos, Lisa!_

_Aah.. _-Cuddy no sabía que decir- _es... que... qué haces aquí, Lucas? _-En la esquina se miraban unas luces, Cuddy pidiendole a Dios, que, por favor, no fuera House- -_No es House, no House_; se repetía en su mente, para que no llegarán a una pelea y House tuviera que ir a la cárcel, recordando la vez que le salvo el trasero por tomar mucho Vicodin-

_Hola, Hola.. Tal parece vine en buen momento. _-bajándose de la moto y caminando hacía ellos- _Acaso, ¿hay una fiesta ahí adentro? _-Intentando ver algo por la puerta de Cuddy-

_¿Viniste? _-dice Cuddy, no se miraba pero en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a House-

_Si..si.. si.. entonces, ¿Hay fiesta o..?_

_Por Dios, ¿tu nunca cambias? _-dijo Lucas a House-

_Mira, tu, imitación barata de Sherlock Holmes. Si no es fiesta, y somos tres.. entonces... Por Dios, Cuddy. ¿Un trío? ¿Bromeas? _-guiñándole a Cuddy. House no quería eso, pero ya que al fin de tanto pensar había decidido ir, es decir, por pensar en ella no podía conciliair dormir, debía molestarla, no?-

_No hay ningún trío _-dijo Cuddy- _Lucas, solo.. solo está de visita._

_Bueno, yo también estoy de visita. _-dijo House-

_¿Podemos.. no sé, algún día.. hablar? _-pregunta Lucas, mientra House lo interrumpía- _¡Aprovecha! ¿Para qué esperar?_ -Lucas mirando a Cuddy, queriendo saber si podían hablar en ese instante-

_Algún día, será. Hoy, tengo que hablar con él. ¿Está bien? _-Señalando a House-

_Que injusticia, ¿no? _-dijo House, viendo a los ojos de Lucas- _Por eso, debes llegar en segundo lugar._ -Cuddy interrumpiendo, o al menos, tratando- _Yoo... no.. El punto es, que yo ya había quedado de hablar con House, así que, claro que me gustaría hablar contigo, Lucas _-ya un tanto incomoda, por tener a ambos. Un su exprometido y él otro, la razón por la cuál el primero era su 'exprometido'-_ Esa es la excusa. _-viendo a Lucas como queriendo decir: 'en tu cara, jackass'_- Permiso. _-dijo House, mientras Cuddy se hacía a un lado para que House entrará a la casa-

-Cuddy, con un suspiro, dijo- _Fue un gusto volverte a ver._

_Igualmente, Lisa. _-Dijo Lucas, dándose la vuelta pero decidió regresar para... para darle un beso tierno en los labios a Cuddy. House estaba atrás de Cuddy, entonces House empujo el hombro de Lucas para que la dejara de besar, y Lucas ve a los ojos a House y dice- _Ese sentimiento, es el mismo que yo tuve cuando Lisa me dijo que ya no quería casarse conmigo... por tí, idiota. Se siente mal, no?_

_No sé, dime tú. _-Intentando llegar a más que palabras, dijo House-

_¡Olvídalo!_ -dijo Cuddy-

_Y tu.. ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¡¿YA OLVIDASTE EL BESO QUE ESTE IDIOTA TE ACABA DE DAR?! _-dijo House, volteándose hacía Cuddy, muy enfadado. Entretanto, Cuddy dio un paso hacía atrás por la manera en que House le había hablado-

-volteando a ver a Lucas, y después regresando a los ojos de House dice- _Tal vez, al fin de todo.. Fue.. _-suspirando- _Fue mala idea que vinieras, House. Y tu, _-voltea hacía Lucas- _también. Feliz noche. Adiós._ -dando pasos hacía atrás y cerrando la puerta-

-Ya ambos afuera, House empuja a Lucas, y caminando hacía su moto, y dice- _"Sabes al fin de todo fue mala idea" _-intentando hacer una imitación de Cuddy-

-Lucas dice- _Eres un tonto, y yo también. Por unirme a tu tonto juego de peleas. _

_¡Por Dios... _-dice House- s_uenas como Cuddy! _-Se sube a la moto, arranca y se va. Lucas hace lo mismo. A diferencia de que... House regresa-

_¡DIIIING... DOOOOONG! _-se escuchaba una voz masculina, mientras Cuddy estaba a punto de apagar las luces e irse a dormir-

_¿Qué.. Ahora qué, House? _-decía Cuddy mientras habría la puerta. House no pensándolo dos veces, ¡ni una! agarra la cadera de Cuddy con una mano y con la otra, su cara y la besa. Lisa no intento separarse ni tampoco se negó a besarle. Dando pasos hacía atrás, y House cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, recorriendo el pasillo así... besándose, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Cuddy. Entonces... Cuddy, no abre la puerta pero tiene su mano en la perilla y House detiene el beso- _¿Qué... ahora no quieres 'hablar'? _-dijo House- _No te burles.. _-separándose- _yooo.. _-Cuddy viendo hacía el suelo-_ yo en serio quería hablar, de nosotros.. tu, Rachel y... _-ahora, viendo hacía el techo-_ yo. Pero tu.. _-suspiro y se aclaro la garganta- _Pero tu vienes aquí, después de dos o más horas a culparme por un beso que.. POR UN BESO QUE LUCAS ME DIO. _-después se arrepintió por gritar, porque Rachel estaba dormida y no quería que se levantara- _Bien... no quiero sonar grosera pero..._ -House interrumpe-_ pero quieres que me vaya, no es así? Okay.._ -asintiendo con la cabeza- _me voy. _-caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, Cuddy iba atrás de él para abrir y cerrarle la puerta- _¿Crees que pueda robar o por qué vienes detrás de mi? _

_No._ -dijo Cuddy, seria-

_Entonces.. _-dice House, deteniéndose, mientras veía atrás-

_Algo llamado 'amabilidad'. _-responde Cuddy, con una sonrisa en su rostro-

_Interesante, Lisa. _-House, también le da una media sonrisa cuando salía-

-Durante la caminata de House a la moto, Cuddy le dice a House- _No te olvides de ir mañana al Hospital._

_Siii, si.. si, ¡como sea! _-Responde House, un tanto desinteresado por lo que había dicho, pero después recordó que...-

_Nos vemos mañana, Greg._

Mañana Cuddy regresaba por unos días antes de irse a sus tan esperadas vacaciones... sin él. Pero, en esos días, no iba a impedirle nadie, molestar a Cuddy.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Antes que todo... después de nada! xD hahaha_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, 2013!**_

_No olvidaré este año, porque fue el año en que escribí mi primera fanfic.. de hecho, es esta! :D Y me alegra que les guste. =] _

_Bueno... Espero les haya gustado, porque está un tanto.. ehmm no sé! hehehe Cada quién con su opinión.. :)_

_Saludos a todos, _

_xoMsP _


	5. Como una Aventura En el Mar

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; _**la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**_

_Gracias a los que leen & los que dejan reviews. :D Disfruten..._

* * *

Estaba Cuddy entrando al PPTH y House que iba atrás de ella, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. House le agarra la mano y le da un beso en la boca, uno de esos apasionados besos pero ella no protesto aún si tenían la atención de todos los que estaban ahí; porque como dijo Wilson "momento 'House'" poco ético, pero con House no existía la ética, así que debía sacar a la 'Cuddy mala' para el 'momento House'.

-House soltándole la mano- _Buenos días, Doctora Cuddy. _-Cruzándosele a ella y caminando en dirección al elevador-

-Cuddy sonriendo por el beso inesperado y por el saludo- _Buenos días, Doctor House. ¿Cómo durmió?_

_Con los ojos cerrados. _-Responde House, frente al elevador con Cuddy a la par, sarcásticamente-

_Yo me... -Sonriendo Cuddy-_

-House interrumpiendo- _Muy bien, pero la almohada no puede reemplazar tus curvas. _-Guiñando el ojo-

-Cuddy sonríe y los dos entran al elevador, y ella pregunta- _¿Qué te parece que yo me vaya de viaje? _-voltean a verlo-

_Hmm.. _-pensando- _No sé, supongo que algún día iba pasar que.. _-viendo a la puerta del elevador y no a ella- _te ibas a dar cuenta, de que yo soy como el mar y tu una aventurera, que a cierto tiempo abre los ojos y se da cuenta que.. "en el mar" hay cosas buenas PEEEEEEERO _-esto lo dijo más en alto- _también cosas malas._

_Te refieres.. a que.._

-House interrumpe- _No me refiero a nada, yo estoy diciendo..._

-Interrumpiendo Cuddy- _Mira, pero en serio mírame _-Entonces, House voltea a verla- _Yo no me arrepiento de estar contigo, es decir, posiblemente seas malo pero no importa..._

_Eso dices ahora. Después dirás "House es House" y... _-Dice House, viendo ahora hacía la puerta del elevador-

-Cuddy, tal parece, le pareció buena idea lo de 'ver a la puerta', así que estaba haciendo lo mismo- _No me avergüenzas, ¿Okay?_

-House no respondió pero asintió con su cabeza. Y 'din' Cuddy había llegado a su destino, así que voltea a ver a House esperando alguna respuesta o una despedida.. ¡ALGO! Pero él no hizo ni dijo nada, entonces ella salió y cuando salió, y las puertas se estaban cerrando dijo- _Adiós, Doctora Cuddy _-No es que ella no haya querido responder, solo que cuando volteo las puertas se habían cerrado-

-Ya, House, estaba en la oficina con sus 'queridos muñequitos', o al menos, así los llamo cuando él iba entrando a la oficina, pregunta- _¿Qué tenemos hoy? Algo grande, pequeño.. no Lupus, porque _-acercándose a Masters, y guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa sarcástica, y dice- _Nunca es Lupus, sweety. _

_No tenemos nada. _-Dijo Chase-

_No seas celoso_ -Responde House- _a ti también te quiero, y más a tu acento._

-Foreman- _Pero iré a ver si consigo algo en ER _-( o Emergencias). Foreman levantandose de su silla, y House asintió para que saliera-

_Bueno, es decir, ¿tenemos el día libre?_ -Dijo Taub-

_¡No!_

_Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? _-pregunto Chase-

_Tu, nada. _-refiriéndose a Chase- _Y tu tampoco, Dra. M. pero tu 'gigolo por accidente', hazme café. _-Cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en su silla-

_Peee.._

_Sin peros. _-Dijo House- _Y después te puedes ir, así como ellos. _-Entonces, Masters y Chase se levantan y salen. Taub le entrega la taza con café a House y se va. House se termina el café y decide irse con su amigo, ya en la puerta dice- _TocToc Rapunzel, tira de tu pelo para que pueda subir._

_Pasa House. _-Responde Wilson, viendo a unas hojas donde estaba escribiendo. Mientras tanto, House buscaba para ver si James tenía comida, entonces un Wilson desconcertado pregunta- ¿_Buscas algo en especial, no quieres que te ayude?_

_Gracias, pero no gracias. Bueno, solo por curiosidad.. si tu fueras 'un oncólogo que regresa con su primer ex-esposa, después de mil divorcios' ¿Dónde guardarías la comida?_

_Yo... _-ríe Wilson, abriendo una gaveta y después otra, volteando a ver a House- _Hoy no traje, House. Pero ve con Cuddy, que ella te de._

_No gracias. Ella trae esas plantas.. ¡Que asco!_

_Bueno, no soy la madre de House_ -Le dice Cuddy a Wilson, mientras cerraba la puerta-_ y.. tu _-señalando a House, que estaba acostado en el sofá- _deberías de comer más saludable._

_Si, doctora Cuddy, pase adelante. _-Dijo House sarcásticamente-

_¿Acaso no deberías de estar buscando un caso o en la clínica? _-Pregunta Cuddy un tanto molesta-

_Uy, mami... ¡Tranquila!_

_Si no cumples con tus horas de..._

-House interrumpe- _Ya, ya, yaaa.. Por Dios, no puede descansar uno tranquilo, en este lugar. Además yo vine aquí porque Jimmy me llamó. _-Levantándose del sofá-

-Entonces Cuddy, voltea hacía Wilson- _Yo no sé de que estás hablando. _-Dijo Wilson-

_¡Bien! La verdad es que no quiero que Wilson esté solo, pobrecito de él. _-Dijo House, haciendo pucheros-

_Bueno, Wilson quiero que..._

_Bien... _-House, como siempre, interrumpiendo y caminando hacía la puerta- _Me voy. _

-Cuddy se le quedo viendo, y Wilson fue el que hablo- _Adiós House, que tengas un buen día con esos pacientes que tantos amas._

_Gracias, "James" _-Esto ultimo, imitando o tratando de imitar a Cuddy-

_Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no sé que iba a decir con House aquí. Pero venía a pedirte, no sé._ -Cuddy, tapándose la cara con sus manos y después, recostándose en su puño que había colocado su codo en la mesa de Wilson-

_¿Venías a hablar de él?_ -Decía Wilson, mientras Cuddy asintió- _Porqué no vas con él y hablan._

-Cuddy- _Porque él dirá: 'Oh, no. En este momento no tengo tiempo' o se irá y me dejará hablando sola.. y.._

-Wilson interrumpe- _Entiendo eso, por experiencia propia y tu también. Y todo aquel que..._

-Cuddy interrumpe a Wilson-_ ¡Ya entendí, Wilson! _-Y sonríen los dos-

_Bien... iré a tratar de hablar con el Sr. "egoísmo andante"_ -Levantandose ambos de la silla y Wilson le abre la puerta- _Gracias, Wilson._

_Y, finalmente, ¿irá contigo al viaje?_ -Pregunta Wilson-

-A lo que Cuddy responde, con una pequeña sonrisa- _Cuando iba, me tope con él y hablamos en el elevador pero, le pregunte qué le parecía a lo que el respondió "yo soy como el mar y tu una aventurera, que a cierto tiempo abre los ojos y se da cuenta que.. 'en el mar' hay cosas buenas PERO también cosas malas", ¿sabes, James? Esa no era la respuesta que yo quería, aún si sabía que iba a ser algo así; pero YO LO IBA A INVITAR y.._ -Suspirando-_ ahora cree que yo lo quiero llevar por vergüenza o por ser el 'chico malo' del PPTH. _-A Cuddy, ya casi se le salían las lágrimas y Wilson la abraza. Y House que se había ido, iba pasando para irse en elevador y voltea a verlos, pero sigue caminando. Entretanto, el celular de Cuddy vibraba y ella sorprendida por quién la estaba llamando; y Wilson le pregunta, ¿Quién es?-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado.. :D Comentarios, buenos o malos, los acepto._

_Saludos, MsP _

_xo_


	6. Como una Aventura En el Mar (Parte II)

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews... Disfruten. :D_

* * *

_El de la llamada, es... Lucas._ -Responde Cuddy, alejándose de los brazos de Wilson que la habían acogido durante su pequeño bajón-

-Wilson habla, después que Cuddy miraba la pantalla de su celular- _Responde, no morirás por eso o ¿sí?_

_Bueno, es que... _-Wilson le quita el celular y presiona el botón verde, le pasa el celular a Cuddy- _Aló Lucas, ¿cómo estás? _-Mientras ella se alejaba y decía Adiós con la manos a Wilson-

_Aló Lisa _-Se escucha en el teléfono- _Bien gracias, y tú, ¿cómo has estado?_

_Bien._

_Bueno, yo llamo para invitarte a la hora de almuerzo. ¿Puedes?_

-Cuddy, pensaba que si iba House se enteraría y se enojaría más, mucho más- _Bueno, ehmmm..._

_Vamos, Lisa. Aléjate un poco del hospital, y traes a Rachel. Para saludarla. ¿Aceptas?_

-Cuddy no tan segura, pero Lucas era un amigo- _Bueno, está bien. _

_¿Paso por ti? _-Pregunta Lucas-

_No, yo voy a mi casa ha traer a Rachel y pues nos reunimos en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra del Hospital. ¿Okay?_

_Okay. _-Responde, un tanto emocionado, Lucas-

Mientras tanto, en la clínica del Dr. Gregory House escuchando la radio, algo raro pero lo hacía. La canción que pasaban decía: _"Cuando miro en tus ojos, es como ver el cielo nocturno o un hermoso amanecer. Ellos tienen mucho que sostener._

Y como las estrellas viejas, veo que has llegado tan lejos para llegar justo a dónde estás. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu alma?

No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros, incluso si los cielos se ponen duros. Te estoy dando todo mi amor, sigo mirando hacia arriba -En lo primero que pensaba era en Cuddy, cuando...-__

Y cuando necesites espacio, para hacer algo de navegación. Voy a estar aquí esperando pacientemente, para ver lo que encuentras." -Pensó que, tal vez, Cuddy necesitaba su espacio para viajar. Que él debía darle un espacio a ella, no es que se lo merecía porque toda mujer que estuviera con él merecía no alejarse, como aquel catador de vinos merece probar uno de hace más de 30 años-

_Bueno _-piensa House- _"hora de amargarme el día". _-Sale del cuarto con unas hojas y dice- _Dominika Petrova _-Volteando a ver a todos lados-

_Aquí._ -Levanta la mano una bella mujer-

-A lo que House le dice- _Pase. _-Abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara primero, lo hizo así entonces cerro la puerta y habla- _Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué tienes?_ -Mirando sus hojas, dejándolas en una mesita que estaba allí, mientras se sentaba en su banquito con ruedas y agarraba su estetoscopio color azul, porque combinaban con sus ojos según dijo cuando los compro, para escuchar el pulso de ella-

-Ella, ya en la camilla, respondió- _Tengo un dolor aquí_ -Tocándose en el abdomen, cuando House subía la mirada hacía donde ella tenía su mano-

_Okay. _-Respondiendo House, se acerco para tocar y sintió- _¿Te tragaste una pelotita? _-Dijo House, sarcásticamente-

_¿Qué? _-Dijo Dominika, levantándose de la camilla de un salto-

-House riendo- _Es broma, solo debes inyectarte esto. _-Escribiéndole una receta y después dándosela-

_Okay. Usted es un buen doctor. _-Tratando de coquetear con House-

_Algo así. Pero sin la competencia, seriamos organismos unicelulares*3 _-Haciéndose para atrás con su banquito con ruedas- _Bueno... _

_Gracias. _-Dijo Dominika, caminando hacía House e intento darle un beso en sus labios pero House se hizo para atrás. Entonces ella, ruborizada salió de la clínica casi corriendo. House sorprendido, seguía de pie pensando _porque no deje que me besará, es decir, pfft! ¡vamos! por Cuddy? Ella debe estar abrazando a su querido amigo "James Wilson" si no fuera por mi, ella estaría también en la lista de "Las ex's de J. Wilson: El Libro"_ al final de esto se rió a carcajadas por lo de 'El Libro' _Tu eres extremadamente genial _pensó. Se imaginaba a Dominika, a Lisa Cuddy y a él en un video con la canción _Womanizer_. Se río aún más.-

_Bueno, _-Dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando tras de él- _Ya termine, _-Lo dice viendo a una enfermera, y esta lo voltea a ver, también- _ya ves, y tu jefa dice que yo no vengo a consultas._

__-En la cafetería, Cuddy y Rachel listas para la INVITACIÓN de Lucas-

_Bueno, mi amor. ¿Quieres tomar algo mien...tra...s... _-viendo que venía Lucas-

_Hola, Lisa _-Dándole un beso en la mejilla- _Hola, pequeña Rachel_ -Cargándola y subiéndola queriendo hacer 'avioncito' con ella, para después darle un beso.-

-Cuddy suspiró, y pensó: Cuántas veces a hecho eso House con Rachel, pero no, al contrario, se pone celoso es.. es un egoísta, eso es. En fin..._- Hola Lucas! _-Regalando una sonrisa-

_Y bien.. ¿Hace cuanto están aquí?_ -Pregunta Lucas-

_No.. no hace mucho, acabamos de llegar. _-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa-

_Okay. _-dijo Lucas, dando también una sonrisa ha ambas-

-Un hombre se acercaba para tomar la orden- _¿Qué desean comer? _-pregunto-

_Ehmmm.. bueno _-Lucas viendo a Cuddy- _No sé que quieren ellas, pero yo quiero unas papás fritas y una pequeña ensalada, y una malteada de fresa. Gracias._

_Yo, solo quiero la ensalada. Y un jugo de naranja. Gracias. ¿Y tu mi amor? _-Preguntando a Rachel- _Ehmm.. bueno, para ella lo mismo que él. Gracias._ -Dando una sonrisa al mesero-

_Bueno, _-Lucas viendo a Lisa- _¿cómo has estado? Vaya milagro que House no te siguió. _

_¡House, House, House! _-Gritando emocionada, Rachel-

_Si, mi amor. _-Dijo Cuddy mientras abrazaba a Rachel- _Hmm.. Bueno, él..._ -Viendo a Lucas- _él no sabe que estoy aquí. _-Respondió con sinceridad, Cuddy-

-Lucas sorprendido, habla- _Por el momento, sabes, yo soy investigador pero él no se queda atrás. _-Presumiendo dijo- _Pero soy mejor que él, eso si. En algo tenía que ganarle. ¿no?_

-Cuddy sonrió- _Sí, él es bueno averiguando cosas. Más cuando son interesantes._ -Ambos ríen. Y Cuddy no podía creer que estaba hablando de su novio con su exprometido con una tranquilidad que con House no la tenía. Ya en silencio los dos, Cuddy pensó: Soy una tonta, primero porque acepte venir y no decirle a House, segundo porque estoy haciendo comparaciones CUANDO yo le dije a House, temprano que no importaba cómo fuera él. Aunque sinceramente, si importaba pero lo amaba PERO también amaba a su hija.-

La comida había llegado así que empezaron a comer. Ya después, hablaron un poco pero entre todo Cuddy le dijo a Lucas: _Me siento mal por pelear con House, por un viaje que haré con Rachel._

_Y él no irá, razón por la cual está enojado. ¿Verdad?_

-Cuddy asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura si era bueno hablar de eso con Lucas pero Wilson le diría a House y por el momento, Lucas era buena idea.- _Si._ -Cuddy miro su celular, y se dio cuenta que ya había terminado, hace 5 min., su hora de almuerzo, así que empezó a despedirse- _Gracias Lucas por invitarme a comer, pero ya debo irme. _-Se levanto con Rachel en sus brazos, y Lucas también lo hizo. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Cuddy se fue.-

-Cuddy había dejado a Rachel con Marina, en su casa. Y ya en el PPTH, en su oficina, revisando y firmando unos documentos. Pero decidió ir a la cafetería del Hospital por un café-_ "Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida"_ -Decía una voz masculina poéticamente, en los oídos de Cuddy, robando la atención de ella y girándose-

_¿Pablo Neruda?_ -pregunta Cuddy, con una sonrisa-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_*La canción que escucha House es I won't give up - Jason Mraz._

_*Por cierto, 'Dominika' si es Dominika. Solo que, aquí si es de Ucrania, pero tiene permiso para permanecer en U.S.A. sin necesidad de una 'boda falsa'._

_*3: En la serie, House se lo dice a Cuddy en la oficina de ella, huyendo de 'sus equipos'(cuando contrata a muchos Doctores/as para que al final se quedaran Taub, Trece y Kutner), en la cuarta temporada. _

_Saludos, Gracias por leer... :D_

_xoMsP_


	7. El Inicio del Huracán

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews... Disfruten. :D La frase anterior, y esta, la primera, también. _

* * *

_Así es. _ -Responde House- _Porque, "tú y yo teníamos que simplemente amarnos, con todos confundidos, con hombres y mujeres, con la tierra que implanta y educa los claveles."_

-Cuddy pensó 'ahora se vuelve romántico porque- _¿Quién te contó? _-Intentando de hacer contacto visual-

_¿De qué hablas? _-Pregunta House, sabía a qué se refería. Wilson le había contado que Lucas la había llamado, entonces si no almorzó en el hospital entonces, estuvo con la imitación de Sherlock.-

-House colocándose a la par de ella, y ella enojada, susurrando dijo-_ ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!_

_No se de que hablas. _-dijo House agarrando un pie de manzana-

-Entonces Cuddy agarra el pie y lo tira a un lado- _Fue Wilson, ¿Verdad? _-Cuddy llego a la cima de su enojo y casi gritando vuelve a repetir- _FUE WILSON, ¿VERDAD? ¡CONTÉSTAME HOUSE! _-Viéndose fijamente a los ojos, solo que House se desviaba, a veces.-

-House no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentir, total _Todo el mundo miente_, ¿o no es así?. Pero pacíficamente, algo raro en él, respondió- _Vamos a tu oficina y hablamos allá, ¿está bien?_

_¿Ahora si quieres hablar?_ -Respondió Cuddy casi tirando su bandeja- _¡No es cuando tu quieras! _-dijo Cuddy, mientras topaba con House y salía de la cafetería. Tenía que desahogarse, en algún momento tenía que hacerlo y ella sabía que esto iba a suceder; House se enteraría, no tan rápido como paso, pero se lo imaginaba; solo que, en su pensamiento, no era ella la que gritaba. Ni hacia un escándalo en el Hospital, porque eso no es de una Decana. Ella, sin darse cuenta del recorrido, ya iba entrando a su oficina, se sentó en su sofá y lentamente se estaba acostando, llorando.-

-House también había ido a su oficina, pero decidió salir un rato 'a visitar al Sr. Chismoso -según Cuddy-' entonces girando para la oficina de su amigo cuando el elevador abre las puertas y en la esquina había una niña- ¿_Rachel? _-Pregunta él, mientras la pequeña Cuddy corría hacía él- _Y... ¿Marina? ¿Dónde está? _-La nena le abrazaba la pierna izquierda y lo miraba- _Ven_ -Dijo House- _Sabes, tu mami dice que yo soy un irresponsable. Vamos a ver cómo responde a esto, Okay? _

-Ellos esperaban a que regresara el elevador cuando sale Marina, entonces habla- _¡Dr. House! ¡Rachel! _-Marina suspiro aliviada_. _Estirando los brazos para cargar a Rachel, pero ella se negó y dijo- _Yo quiero House. _-Haciendo pucheros y voltea a ver a House, lo mismo hace Marina, a cambio de House que él miraba la puerta de la oficina de su amigo, entonce reacciona- _Bueno, sabes algo Marina, me quedo con la mocosa. Que diga, con la niña. Tu... _-haciendo raras cosas con sus manos- _tomate el día libre. _-Raramente, sonriendo-

-Marina sonríe- _Gracias, Doctor House. Pero debería de ir con la Doctora Cuddy, porque por eso estamos aquí, Rachel quería ver a su mami. ¿Verdad Rachel? _-La pequeña Cuddy, tenía su dedo en la boca y House se lo saco y la cargo, hablo- _Bueno, ahora iremos con ella. Peeeeeeeeeero, debo ir con un Wilson es algo importante. _-No era importante pero tampoco quería compartir el elevador con alguien más mucho bastaba con Rachel, pensó él- _Yyyyy... No digas nada a Cuddy, ni pases a despedirte. ¿Okay? _-Guiñando el ojo, y caminando hacía la oficina de James Wilson_.- _

_Mira quien está aquí, Rachel. ¡Es el tío Wilson! _-Dice House, levantando a Rachel para darsela a Wilson-

-Wilson levanta la mano- _¡__Hooola Rachel! _-Muy emocionado-

-Entonces House se sienta y Rachel en los brazos de Wilson dice- _House.. House.. _-Con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces Wilson se levanta para regresarle a la pequeña nena. House molesto pero se levanta, la abraza y dice- _Gracias, Wilson. No fuiste de ayuda. _-Saliendo de la oficina y al cerrar la puerta, voltea a verlo- _Pero ahora iré a molestar a la "mamá descuidada" _-Sonriendo-

_No hagas eso, ella te odiará más. Mucho más de lo que ya lo hace ahora, porque las enfermeras hablan y... _-medio levantando su mano, queriendo hacer cosas con su mano-

_Di, lo que quieras decir. Nosotros vamos de visita, ¿Verdad, Rachel? _-Volteando a verla, y ella asintió con su cabecita- _Bueno, James. Menos charla, más visita. _-Caminando hacía el elevador, y gritando dijo-_ Adiós._

_**Mientras tanto...**  
__¡Hola amorcito!_ -Le dice House a Cuddy. Ya en la oficina-

_House _-Dice ella, levantándose del sofa un tanto soñorosa-

_¿Cómo estás? Disculpa por hacerte enoja..._-Cuddy no lo dejo terminar, y le dio un beso muuuuuuuuy apasionado-

_No hables, solo déjate llevar._ -Dijo Cuddy-

-Y Cuddy escucho la voz de Rachel _mami.. mami..-_

House no dejo que abriera los ojos, siguió besándola y dijo _Tu solo déjate llevar.. conmigo. _No deteniéndose, solo para medio hablar, en el beso-

_Hmmm.. _-Dijo Cuddy, queriéndose quitar a House de encima-

-Y House decía _Cuddy.. Cuddy...- _

-House la volvió a besar- _Hmmm.. ¡House! _-Ahora, empujándolo y ella se levanto pero no vio a Rachel- _¿Y Rachel? _-Pregunto a House, pero él ya estaba atrás de ella besando su cuello-

**_..._**

_¡YA DETENTEEE! _-Dijo Cuddy, despertándose con House y Rachel sentado en la mesita que estaba a la par del sofá. Dándose cuenta que lo anterior solo había sido un sueño, era muy bonito para ser real. Viendo esos hermosos ojos azules, y cautivada de la mirada de House, suspiro-

_Acaso,_ _¿Estabas soñando conmigo? _-Dijo, guiñando, House. Con Rachel en su regazo.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Le dirá, no le dirá.. ¡Quién sabe! _

_Esta corto, ¿no? :S Bueno, pero es que.. debía dejar la emoción. _

_Saludos, xoMsP_


	8. U make Me smile Also, angry!

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews... Disfruten. :D_

* * *

-Cuddy sonriendo, y agarrando a Rachel para abrazarla- _Ja! _-Una sonrisa nerviosa e incomoda-_ No sé de que hablas._

_Bueno, entonces no te molestará contarnos.. _-Quitándole a Rachel de los brazos para colocarla en el sofá, justo a la par de él- _a nosotros, acerca de tu sueño. ¿Verdad, Rachel?_ -Mientras él subía sus pies a la mesita y la nena se subió en el regazo de House y se recostó en su pecho-

-Entonces Cuddy se sentó a la par de ellos, y voltea a ver a House que hace ratos la miraba- _Bien.. Hmmm. No era contigo, ¿okay?_

_Okay.. ¿Entonces? _-Pregunta, para sacarle algo. Porque Cuddy no se había dado cuenta que durante dormía había dicho _House_, es decir, por supuesto que él sabía con quién estaba soñando-

-Cuddy nerviosa, viendo hacía la pared y subiendo sus pies a la mesita- _¿Dije tu nombre, verdad? No lo dices, pero algo me dice _-Lo voltea, y él sonreía. Entonce ella se dio cuenta que si había dicho su nombre-

_Tienes sueños eróticos... conmigo _-Dijo House, coqueteando- _¿Aah?_

-Cuddy con una mirada- _No. No los.. _-nerviosa- _¡No los tengo! Bien. Dejando eso a un lado.. ¿Por qué tu tienes a mi hija? _-Pregunto Cuddy- _Y aparte, ella te abraza. Y yo aquí _-ya celosa porque Rachel andaba cariñosa con House- _como si fuera un poste._

_Tal vez lo eres. _-Dijo House, sonriendo ambos.-

-Cuddy le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla- _Si.. pero en el sueño tu ego no era tan grande... _-Haciendo contacto visual- _Te disculpaste._

_¿Yo soy el que se debe disculpar... _-Cuddy asintiendo- _cuando fuiste tú la que empezó a gritar?_

_Buee... _-En parte House tenía razón, pensó Cuddy- _Buen punto. Pero sigues siendo.. _-_un idiota_ dijo moviendo sus labios y no produciendo ningún sonido. House no dijo nada, entonces Cuddy siguió- _Y bien.. ¿Qué haces con mi hija? ¿Quieres hacer experimentos con ella o..._

-House interrumpe- _Esa... _-Sonríe- _Esa no es tan mala idea._

-Cuddy intentando quitarle a Rachel, pero House la tenía muy bien abrazada- _House.._

_"House..House"_ -Haciendo burla y Cuddy mirándolo ya apunto de ganarse otro regaño- _Tu y ella... _-Señalando a Rachel-

_Se llama Rachel_ -Interrumpe Cuddy-

_Si.. si.. _-Guiñando y muy cerca de los labios de Cuddy- _Tu y Rachel.. me aman tanto que repiten mucho mi nombre. _-Dando un pequeño beso pero que Cuddy quería, tanto que su pulso era erróneo, es decir, latía muy rápido su corazón-

_Bien.. si, tal vez. _-Riendo frente a él, nerviosa por tan cercano contacto- _pero, repito, ¿Por qué estás TUUU _-Tocando su pecho con su dedo indice- _con mi hija?_

_Bueno, no sé._ -Cuddy y Rachel tenían agarradas las manos- _Ella venía corriendo desde tu casa para verme._

_Ella no conoce el camino, es una niña. _-Dijo Cuddy, viendo a esos ojos de los cuales ella ya era prisionera-

_No me agradezcas, yo se lo enseñe para cuando quiera huir de ti.._ -Dijo House, no rompiendo el contacto visual con Cuddy- _y de tus gritos._

-Cuddy viendolo y dando una pequeña sonrisa-_ ¡House.. House! _-Dijo Rachel colocándose de pie en el sofa, en medio de Cuddy y House. Y estos dos últimos, rieron-

_Que amable de tu parte _-Dijo Cuddy-

_Lo sé _-Acercándose a ella, pero ella se levanto- _¿Por qué te alejas?_

_No me alejo_ -Dijo Cuddy- _mi hija está aquí, y.. Vamos, es una niña._

_Algún día entenderá _-Dijo House poniéndose de pie y colocando a la niña en el sofá- _Rachel, ¿Te importa si "hablamos" con tu mami? _

_¡House!_ -Dijo Cuddy-

_Nooop_ -Dijo Rachel un poquito sonrojada-

-House agarra a Cuddy de las caderas para acercarla a él y Cuddy nerviosa lista para besarlo cuando él habla, alejándose- _¿En serio creías que lo iba a hacer frente a ella?_

_No sé, Tú eres tú.. Todo puede pasar. _-Riéndose-

_Ella me intimida_ -Dijo House, sentado en el sofá-

-Cuddy sonriendo y agarrando a Rachel para colocarla en su regazo- _Es una niña_

-House la voltea a ver- _Ajá, eso dices tú pero no sabes los planes que tiene en contra tuya. Pronto los sabrás._

_¿Cuando... ella sea.. adolescente? _-pregunto Cuddy y House asintió con la cabeza- _ Y bien... ¿Por qué -_Viéndolo- _estás con mi hija?_

_Bueno.. No es mi culpa que ella tenga una madre descuidada, entonces yo como buen hombre, ciudadano, doctor y blablablabla _-Haciendo cosas con sus manos- _ yo la encontré y la traje hasta aquí._

_Es mi problema _-Dijo Cuddy molesta por lo de _"madre descuidada"_-

_*¿Es problema tuyo?_ -pregunto House confundido-

_Exacto, problema mío._ -Respondió Cuddy tan segura, teniendo contacto visual- _Y... acaso, ¿tu no tienes trabajo que hacer?_

_Si.. estoy de niñera, tal_ _parece... _-Cuddy se levanto con la niña en sus brazos y camino directo a la puerta para abrirla, le hizo señas a House de que saliera- _Ya entendí. _-Acercandose a su oído-_ Lo bueno es que está vez no me gritaste _-Mirando a Rachel- _Gracias por estar aquí _-Ya saliendo- _porque sino seguro si lo hacen. _

-Cuddy solo se le quedo viendo, como él se iba y pensó: _Que idiotez, ibamos tan bien y... AAAH! ¿por qué, por qué House?_ Mirando hacía el suelo, cuando ve los zapatos de "alguien"-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_*Es una frase sacada de un libro. _

_Saludos, _

_xoMsP_

_Bendiciones..._


	9. Fix You

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews y por leer. Y si, el anterior estaba muy corto, lamento eso. _

_El titulo es porque me inspire en la canción para escribir el capitulo. Disfruten. :D_

* * *

_Hola.. ¿por qué dice que "porque sino seguro si lo hacen"? ¿Se refiere a lo que pasó en la cafetería? _-Cuddy asintió- _¡Hola Rachel! _-Volteó a ver a Cuddy- _Sabes, ¿si quieres me quedo con Rachel mientras House y tu solucionan sus problemas?_

-Cuddy sonriendo sarcásticamente- _¿ Crees que existe algo que solucionar? Nunca has sentido que, cuando tratas de dar lo mejor de ti, pero no lo logras. _-Cuddy con sus ojos cristalinos- _Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas. _-Él prefirió entrar a la oficina de Cuddy y con Rachel en sus brazos. Viendose a los ojos y Cuddy llorando-_ Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir. _-Cuddy sentada en el suelo y "él" a su lado con Rachel en sus brazos. Entonces Cuddy coloca sus manos en su cara, queriéndose cubrir- _Cuando amas a alguien pero es un desperdicio. ¿Entiendes eso, Wilson? _-Si, el "chismoso" ahora era el que la consolaba, entonces Wilson la abrazo y.. Rachel también lo hizo. Cuddy tratando de detener el llanto, sonríe un poco para su hija-

-Aún en los brazos de Wilson- _Necesitabas esto, ¿Verdad? ¡Desahogarte! _-Viendo a Cuddy, para que ella hiciera contacto visual dijó- _Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para dejarlo ir, ¿no?_ _Pero, déjame decirte Cuddy, si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. No sabrás que tanto vale la pena seguir con House. _

-Cuddy se quedo sorprendida, y alejándose de Wilson- _Y después lloraré porque perdí algo que no puedo reemplazar. House, puede ser todo lo que es._

-Wilson asintió- _Lo sé, lo sé. Peero si te está hiriendo... ¿No crees que deberías hacer algo?_

_Te prometo que voy a aprender de mis errores. _-Dijo Cuddy-

-Wilson asintió. Y se quedaron ahí, los tres por 15 minutos, tal vez. Entonces, Wilson rompió el silencio- _Bueno, espero no te arrepientas. House... en el fondo _-Dijo Wilson, tratando de consolar a Cuddy viéndola a los ojos- _es bueno, y lo sabes. _-Wilson se levanto, ayudo a Cuddy y a Rachel- _Adiós. _-Despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo para Cuddy-

_iTú... ERES UN IDIOTA!_ -Dijo Wilson entrando, con rudeza, en la oficina de House-

-Viendo a su computadora- _Gracias, muy gentil de tu parte. Tu también lo eres. _

_Posiblemente, lo soy. Peeero tu hiciste llorar a "la mujer que amas", solo déjame decirte algo House.._

_¡Tu no eres mi mamá, Wilson! _-interrumpió House, viendo a los ojos de Wilson-

_Bueno, te tengo un caso._ -Dijo Cuddy, entrando a la oficina. House volteó a ver su computadora. Entonces, Cuddy solo tiro el expediente en la mesa, se dio la vuelta y salió-

_¡Graaaacias!_ -Dijo House, sarcásticamente.- _Ni siquiera sé si me interesa o no, y ella viene y lo tira.. así, tan.. _

_No digas nada, House. Te lo mereces, eso y más._ -Dijo Wilson. Aún si en parte el tenía un poco de culpa por la discusión pero el crédito completo se lo llevaba House. House, por su parte, no dijo nada, y solo vio cuando su amigo salía de la oficina.-

Se escuchaba una guitarra acústica...

_*"Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you. _**-Cantaba House. Entrando a la oficina de Cuddy-**

But I've got to think twice

**-Cuddy lo voltea a ver, pensó:****_ Se ve tan sexy con la guitarra_****-**_  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too. _**-Cuddy intento hablar, pero House siguió cantando. House estaba sentado en la mesita del centro-**

_Oh but I_  
_Need some time off from that emotion_  
_Time to pick my heart up off the floor_  
_And when that love comes down_  
_Without devotion_  
_Well it takes a strong man baby_  
_But I'm showing you the door_

_'Cause I gotta have faith..._

_Baby  
I know you're asking me to stay  
Say please, please, please, don't go away  
You say I'm giving you the blues  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say  
Can't help but think of yesterday" _

-House se detuvo, y Cuddy hablo- _¿Se supone qué es una disculpa?_

_"Si tu saltas, yo salto ¿Recuerdas?" _-Dijo House-

_¡Eso lo dicen en Titanic, House! _-Respondió Cuddy. Poniéndose de pie y acercándose a House-

_Oouh.. _-dijo House. Y Cuddy, sacando una media sonrisa- _Bueno, un "pajarito" _-Se acerco al oído de Cuddy- _¡Fue Wilson!_ -Susurró, y Cuddy sonrió, sonrojada- _Que lloraste.. _-Haciendo una pausa- _por mí. _

-Ambos estaban haciendo contacto visual. Ella suspiro, trago y vio hacia la pared del lado derecho- _Bueeno..._ -Viendo hacía el suelo, pero House levanto el rostro de Cuddy agarrando su barbilla. Y volvió a suspirar- _si._

_¿Y qué te aconsejo Wilson?_ -pregunto House-

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ -Pregunto Cuddy, un tanto confundida porque se suponía que él venía a disculparse, ¿No?-

_No sé, solo curiosidad... Curiosidad _-House desvío la mirada, ahora viendo a la ventana- _por saber si dijo que lo mejor era que tu te alejarás de mí._

_Él.. _-Dijo Cuddy tratando de hacer contacto visual, hasta que lo logro- _él dijo que tu "en el fondo eras bueno"._

-House medio sonriendo-_ Él es un mentiroso, ¿Sabes? _-Guiñando mientras besaba a Cuddy, entonce se detuvo y pregunto- _¿Y Rachel?_

-Cuddy riendo porque ¿House se había detenido solo por Rachel? wooow- _Ella está con Wilson._

_Pero yo acabo de hablar con Wilson. _-Dijo House, viendo a Cuddy. Y ella se puso nerviosa, se vieron a los ojos. Saco su celular y llamo a Wilson-

-_¡_A_ló, Wilson!_

-_¡Aló Cuddy! ¿Sucede algo?_

-_Sucede mucho, idiota._ Dijo House, lo había escuchado porque Cuddy tenía la llamada en altavoz.

-_Hola House, me alegra que estén bien, ustedes. Mazel Tov*_

_-Si, gracias James. Peeero, ¿Rachel está contigo? _ -Pregunto Cuddy, muuuuy muuuuuuuuuuuy asustada-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

*Letra en español:

_Bien yo pienso que sería agradable_  
_Si yo pudiera tocar tu cuerpo,_  
_Yo sé que no todos_  
_Tienen un cuerpo como el tuyo._

_Pero tengo que pensar dos veces_  
_Antes de regalar mi corazón._  
_Y conozco todos los juegos que tú juegas_  
_Porque los juego también._

_Ah pero_  
_Necesito algún tiempo libre de esa emoción_  
_Tiempo para recoger mi corazón del piso_  
_Y cuando ese amor baja_  
_Sin devoción._  
_Bien esto toma un hombre fuerte_  
_Pero te muestro la puerta._

_Porque tengo que tener fe._

_Baby_  
_Sé que tú estas pidiendo que me quede._  
_Di por favor, por favor, por favor, no te marches._  
_Tú dices que te doy el blues_  
_Tal vez._  
_Tú piensas cada palabra que dices_  
_No puede ayudar pensar en ayer._

_Si alguien se pregunto porque en la canción hay partes en negrita, bueno.. solo es para que resaltará, por si alguno de ustedes no veía que eso no era parte de la canción. :D hehe_

_*es una locución hebrea, que significa literalmente "buena suerte"._

_Gracias por leer... Saludos._

_xoMsP_

_GBY'all_


	10. ¿De qué hablas Wilson?

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews... Y siiii, que viva el suspenso. xD OKNO... ya verán qué pasó Rachel! _

_ Disfruten! :D _

* * *

-Wilson, reaccionó- _Oh, Cuddy. ¡Soy peor que House!_

_Si, lo eres. _-Dijo House-

_¡House! _-exclamó Cuddy- _¿De qué hablas, Wilson?_

_Es que.. ella andaba conmigo peeero... ¡OH POR DIOS!_

_¿¡QUÉ!? _-Grita Cuddy y House se le queda viendo-

_ Matame ¡por favor! _-Dijo Wilson desesperado- _No sé, Lisa.. ¡NO SÉ! _-Wilson poniendose de pie, lo más rápido que pudo corrió al elevador- _Nos vemos en la cafetería.. _-Y le colgó a Cuddy-

_Wooow.. pierde a tu hija y le da hambre. _-Agrega House-

_¡Vamos!_ -Dice Cuddy, apresurando el paso-

_Si claro, por si no te has dado cuenta.. Tu novio es lisiado. _-Le dice a Cuddy que iba a casi dos metros adelante que él-

-Regresa, lo agarra de la mano y empiezan a caminar- _Bueno, pero puedes caminar._

_Pero no tan rápido. _-Le dice viendo a esos ojos hermosos de ella- _Aunque, no digo que estaba mal la vista que tenía peeero.. _-Con una sonrisa coqueta, dijo esto último. Cuddy solo sonrió.-

-En el elevador- _Oye.. Creo que deberías de castigar a Wilson, así como lo hiciste conmigo. _-Dijo House.- _Me llevaste un caso donde la respuesta era simple, Sarcoidosis. _

_Te lo merecías. _-Dijo Cuddy, sacando la lengua a House-

_Peero.. ¿En serio?_ -Dijo House, un tanto moleto-

_Siii, __porque te has portado como un idiota... -_Cuddy viendo a los ojos de House-

_Bueno, siempre me he comportado como un... ¡Idiota! _

_Eso si. Tienes razón. _-Dijo Cuddy-

-mientras salían del elevador caminando hacía la cafetería, se escucho una voz- _House.. House.. _-Decía Rachel, mientras saltaba de alegría por verlo-

-Cuddy con la boca abierta por lo que había dicho Rachel- _Se alegro por verte a ti.. y ¿Yo? _

_No seas celosa, Cuddy. Ella me deja jugar con sus juguetes, pero tu no me dejas jugar con "TUS JUGUETES". _

_Aja ja ja Mira que gracia me provocas._ -Dijo Cuddy, celosa y sarcástica- _Ya me estoy creyendo lo de "madre descuidada".._

_Te lo dije _-Interrumpió House-

_Él te llamo "madre descuidada" y ¿le das la razón? _-Dijo Wilson-

_House siempre tiene la razón_ -Dijo House, hablando en tercera persona-

-Rachel miraba a House y él a ella- _Wooow _-Dijo Cuddy- _Ahora mi hija me quiere a mi novio._

_Todas se mueren por Greg _-Dijo House.-

-Y Wilson sonrió por lo que había dicho House, viendo a Cuddy- _Cuddy, disculpa por ser descuidado. En serio, no sé en que momento desapareció._

_Suele pasar, _-Dijo House- _pregúntale a Marina._

_¿Co..Co..Cómo que "preguntale a Marina? _-Pregunto Cuddy, viendo a House-

_"Co.. Co.. Coo..." _-Dijo House burlándose de ella- _Siii.. Rachel estaba conmigo porque se le había escapado a Marina, por eso dije quee..._

-Cuddy interrumpió- _Se parece a ti. _-Señalando a House- _¿verdad Wilson?__  
_

_Así es._ -Dijo Wilson, riéndose-

-Cuddy agarro a Rachel y la abrazo- _¡Vamos! _-Le dijo a Rachel-

-Pero la nena quería que House la cargara y estiro sus brazos hacía él- _Yo quiero a House _-Dijo Rachel haciendo pucheros-

_Okay _-Dijo Cuddy dándosela a House-

-House suspiro- _Y, ¿por qué no se la das a Wilson?_

_No es mi culpa que este enamorada de ti. _-Dijo Cuddy-

_No seas celosa_ -Dijo House-

-Wilson sonriendo, hablo- _Bueno, me voy y... Cuddy, disculpa._

_No te preocupes, Wilson. Creo que hablaré con la niña al resp..._

-House interrumpió- _Heey tu Pavlov _-Refiriendose a Cuddy- ¿_Cómo una niña entenderá que no debe perderse?_

_Pues, no sé. Pero puede aprender a no alejarse de las personas que conoce, ¿No es así, Wilson? _-Viendo a House, pero le pregunto a Wilson, porque si le preguntaba a House, él no le daría la razón y empezaría dando teorías con el único propósito de hacerla enfadar-

-Wilson, rió un tanto nervioso- _Exacto, Lisa._

_Gracias, James. _-Dijo Cuddy, amablemente.-

_AAAY, "Gracias James"_ -Dijo House, con Rachel agarrando su mano, burlándose de Cuddy-

-Cuddy viéndolo enojada, solo se da la vuelta y camina- _Bueno, _-Dice voltean a ver a House, que no la estaba siguiendo-_ ¿vienes conmigo?  
_

_Ay, Cuddy, por Dios. Estamos en el trabajo_ -Dice House, coqueteando. Si sabía porqué Cuddy se lo había preguntado, es porque él tenía a Rachel- _  
_

_¿De.._ -Dijo viendo a los ojos de House- _qué estás hablando? _-Entendiendo que House quería "más que un beso"-

_Tu sabes, a qué me refiero. _-House con una mirada coqueta, muy cerca de Cuddy-

_Sabes, por muy mal que se pongan las cosas siempre hay un lugar para el amor y la esperanza* _-dijo Cuddy, coqueteando con House- _Peeeeeeeeeeeeeero.. No aquí._

_Peeero... _-Dijo House-

_¡Peero nada! _-Dice Cuddy, agarrando a Rachel con la mano libre de la nena. Y caminaron así hasta el elevador.-

_Sabes.. _-Dijo House. Y Cuddy le presta atención- _Yo le agrado a tu hija _-Cuddy riéndose por algo que ya sabía, casi.. Todo el hospital- _y a ti te molesta eso. _-Poniéndose serio y viendo a los ojos de Cuddy-

-Ella también lo vio a los ojos- _No.. me molesta que a RACHEL o "mi hija" como dices, le agrades. Solo..._

-House interrumpe- _¿Y con Lucas también te ponías molesta o es por qué yo no soy "un buen ejemplo"?_

_Yo... _-Lo que salvo a Cuddy fue de que llegaron, no al destino de ella sino al de House. Y aunque no era el destino de él, salio sin decir "adiós" solo... se fue-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_*Pavlov, no sé si saben peero.. fue un fisiólogo ruso. El cual hizo un estudio para estimular a perros, con comida._

_*Una frase que dicha por Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds). Lo sé, nada que ver con la serie pero me gusto._

_Gracias por leer... Si alguien le gusta o tiene quejas, o quiere que mejor no siga, o no sé.. SOLO DIME, yo estaré aquí.. sola... con el computador viendo y esperando a que alguien ='/ deje reviews! x_x) Sufriendo, sintiendome miserable! xD hahaha OkNo! Es broma. Pero si alguien tiene ideas, sienta se libre de compartirlas conmigo. :D Bueno, si quiere! ;)_

_Saludos,_

_God bless Y'all guys! :D_

_xoMsP_


	11. Eres como un Café con Sal

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Gracias por los reviews... Gracias por leer, gracias también a mi imaginación.. a pesar de que a veces se me queda atascada solo le doy unos minutos y "boom shakalaka" regresa. Gracias a los que me dan ideas. :D hahaha_

_Me han reclamado, amenazado por solo Huddy. Hahaha bien, amenazado no pero... Bueno pues PODRÍA SER O NO para el otro cap o el que sigue, o quién sabe! xD haha Mientras tanto.. __Disfruten! :D_

* * *

-Cuddy siguiendo a House con la niña- _House, yo no estoy diciendo que eres un mal ejemplo, tampoco eres bueno pero no es por eso. _-House aún si fuese lisiado caminaba rápido, pensó Cuddy- _Mírame..._ -Agarrando su brazo, pero este siguió-_ ¡House! _-Solo daban vueltas y vueltas por el Hospital, sin ningún destino. House callado- _Okay, no importa, no "jugaré" a esto contigo. _-Dijo Cuddy deteniéndose-

-Volteándose, House- _¿_Y_ con Lucas si lo "jugabas"?_

_¿Por qué de repente mencionas tanto a Lucas? _-Pregunta Cuddy, haciendo algo con sus manos-

_"¿Por qué de repente..." _-Burlándose- _No sé, dime tu _-Acercándose a Cuddy- _¿por qué tienes citas con él? _-Teniendo contacto visual-

_Yo no tengo "citas" con él. Yo solo _-Viendo más allá del hombro de House- _fui a almorzar con un amigo. _-Viéndolo, nuevamente-

_Claro, voy a ver cuando puedo "almorzar" con una prostituta _-Volteándose y empezando a caminar, otra vez-

_No es lo mismo.. _-Dijo Cuddy, mientras Rachel empezaba a llorar y House se volteó. Cuddy vio que House regresaba, ella se agacho para abrazar a Rachel. La cual lloraba porque House se estaba yendo, pero cuando vio que regresaba se calmo-

_¿¡Ves lo que logras!?_ -Dijo House-

_Lo que... AH! ¿Lo que YO logro?. La niña.._

-House interrumpiendo- _Se llama Rachel. _

-Cuddy no se había dado cuenta que dijo "la niña", eso lo hubiera dicho House pero ella no- _Rachel llora por ti. _-Dijo la Decana. Levantando a Rachel, para colocar en sus brazos-

-House viendo a Cuddy a los ojos, y agarrando una de las manos de Cuddy- _Lisa. _-Sonrío-

-Cuddy, sonrojada- _Greg._ -Y House también se sonrojo, pero vio a los lados y dándole un pequeño/tierno beso en los labios de Cuddy- _¿Y por qué me llamaste "Lisa"? _-Pregunto la Decana, curiosamente-

_¿Recuerdas que tu mamá te regaño porqué me llamabas por mi apellido y no por mi nombre, ahora que ya eramos.. _-Dudando si en decirlo, frunció, y continúo- _novios?_

_Si, lo recuerdo._ -Dijo Cuddy, con una sonrisa tímida-

_Bien.. _

_¿Solo "bien"? Okay, pero... no hay que darle créditos. _-Pregunta Cuddy, pensando que iba decir algo tierno o alguna tonta teoría, o burlarse de su madre, ¡ALGO! pero no dijo nada, solo asintió. Ellos se empezaron a besar-

_¡Lisa Cuddy!_ -Dijo una voz femenina, mientras House y Cuddy se separaban. Y Rachel se bajaba de los brazos de su madre para correr hacía la mujer- _Hola Rachel. ¡Vaaaya ejemplos los que te da tu madre!_

_Es para que vaya aprendiendo desde ya, Mamá Arlene _-Dice House, sarcásticamente. Mientras Cuddy lo golpea en el pecho con su mano-

_Solo Arlene. _-Recalca ella-

_Hola mamá_ -Saluda Cuddy, abrazándola -_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_Bueno, ¿acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi hija? _-Respondió con otra pregunta Arlene-

_Eres como un café con Sal. _-Dijo "tosiendo" House. Mientras Cuddy golpeaba con su codo al doctor, pero sonrío por lo que había dicho.-

_Gracias, muy amable de tu parte yerno. _-Responde la madre de Lisa, siguiendo el juego de House-

-Cuddy, respirando hondo- _Y bien.. ¿mamá? _

-Mientras Arlene tenía los ojos en el nefrólogo- _Lisa, ¿podemos hablar.. a solas? _-Aun viendo a House-

_Oh por Dios.. "cosas de familia". _-House con su sarcasmo- _Claro, claro. _

-Cuddy viendo al medico, respirando- _¿Te puedes quedar con_ _Rachel.._ -Apretando sus labios-_ un momento? _-House rodó los ojos- _Te lo recompensaré,_ -Tragando saliva-_ en serio.  
_

_Hmm... bueno _-Fingiendo indignación- _¡vamos, Rachel! _-Cuddy asintió, dando un pequeño beso en los labios de House y le dijo a su madre que caminaran hacía la oficina de la endocrinóloga-

-En la oficina de la Decana, sentadas en el sofá- _Bueno, mamá.. te escucho._

_Solo venía a ver cómo van las cosas con Greg..._

_Bien_ -Dijo Cuddy pero su madre no la dejo terminar-

_Si, por lo de "te lo recompensaré" me quedo claro que todo va "bien". Pero, ¿qué tan "bien" será? _-Pregunto, curiosa, Arlene. Pero como Lisa no contesto, ella continúo- _Y bien.. ¿Ya invitaste a Greg al viaje que planeas hacer? O como tu lo llamas "El primer viaje de Rachel"_ -Frunciendo, y levantando su mano derecha para que Cuddy dijera algo-

_Lo intenté. Pero él... _

-Interrumpe, Arlene- _Él siempre hace algo estúpido,_ -Cuddy se le queda viendo sorprendida-_ ¿no es eso lo que ibas a decir?_

_Si, eso iba a decir. _-Suspiro- _¿Crees que sea buena idea llevar a House... _

_¡Greg! _-Expreso Arlene, mientras cruzaba sus brazos- _¿O no es así cómo se llama TU NOVIO?_

_Si.. _-Respondió la Decana, un tanto incomodo. Y pensó; Primero: Rachel quiere más a House que a ella. Segundo: Mi mamá diciéndome como debo llamar a mi novio, por milésima vez. Y después qué... House me proponiéndome matrimonio-

_Sii.. ¿Hola, Lisa, hija? _-Hablaba Arlene, y Cuddy reaccionaba. Lisa volteando a ver a su madre- _Y bien.. me decías, que si sería buena idea llevar a GREG... _-Esto último, resaltandolo- _¿a dónde... al "primer viaje de Rachel? __Y... ¿por qué no? Es tu novio, y tal parece, la niña lo quiere más a él que a tí..._

_¡Mamá! _-Dijo Cuddy, un tanto enfadada- _Entonces, solo pasabas a "supervisar" la relación._

-Arlene asintiendo- _Así es. Captas rápido, hija. _

-Mientras Cuddy rodaba los ojos- _Gracias, mamá. ¿Y Julia.._

_No, a ella ya no la superviso porqué está casada, entonces... _-Arlene sarcástica, tal parece se le había pegado lo su yerno, por un rato-

-Interrumpe Lisa- _No, no, no.. me refiero a ¿Cómo está ella? _-Sonriendo-

_Bueno, ella está bien. _-Regresando una sonrisa a su hija-

_Okay. Me alegra. _

_Bueno, Lisa. Yo me voy, tal parece aquí hay unos que otros hoyos en el camino. Pero eso lo hablamos por teléfono. Ok?_

_Okay, mamá. Te amo._

_Eso deberías decirle a Greg_ -Dijo entre dientes pero Lisa escucho y solo saco una media sonrisa- _Yo también, te amo Lisa. Sabes, puedo cuidar a Rachel mientras Greg y tu pasan un momento a solas... Todo el fin de semana. _-Cuddy asintió. En parte, sería bueno hace tiempo no estaban a solas. O eran las peleas por las vacaciones, por Lucas o por alguna estupidez de House-

-Cuddy estaba en el lobby y House se le acercaba con Rachel en manos, tal parecía él ya se iba- _¿Ya te vas?_

_No, lo que pasa es que me encanta cargar con mis cosas y fingir que ya me voy. _-Dijo sarcástico, cambiando de tema y acercándose, de una manera coqueta, a Cuddy- _ ¿y lo prometido?_

_Ehmmm _-pensó Cuddy. Ya que su mamá cuidaría a Rachel, ella había aceptado decidió hacerlo y quién sabe.. Tal vez intentar invitarlo otra vez- _¿Qué tal.. si... _-Haciendo pausas, porque no tenía la mínima idea cómo invitarlo, así que... solo lo hizo- _vienes a comer a mi casa? _

* * *

_Creo que lo de leer fanfics y escribir me está más o menos ayudando.. como dije anteriormente, es mi primer fanfic y ehmm no sé cómo expresar esto y lo otro. Y en fin, al principio había pensado en 'Solo escribir' pero después bueno.. después empece a leer y CREO.. me está ayudando! xD hahaha Bueno, al menos, un 1%! xD hehehe Aunque siento que cada vez son más cortos los Chapters x/ pero mirad el lado bueno -supongamos que lo es- intento subir caps todos los días! x) hehehe Aunque ya regresaré a estudiar y.. se me dificultará por ser mi ultimo año, pero lo intentaré. :D_

_Saludos, Gracias por leer. ¿Algunas ideas que deseen compartir? ¿Si o si? :3 Bien.. estaré esperando. TODO ES ACEPTADO, bueno, bien, muy bien, excelente. xD hahaha es broma.. Si vos tenes malos comentarios, okay. Déjalos! ;) No hay problema! _

_xoMsP_


	12. Ojalá llueva Café en el Campo

Esta FF basada en la serie de House, MD. La historia empieza antes del episodio 'Bombshells', es decir, aquí House y Cuddy son novios. Personas relacionadas, casi todas las de la serie; **la cual no me pertenece a mí sino a David Shore, creador y productor.**

_Nombre del cap, por una canción de J. L. Guerra y también por lo qué significa la frase. :D_

_Bueno, este chapter lo haré citando algunas partes de canciones... MUCHAS, por cierto! En una, dando otro significado a lo que en realidad se trata, ya entenderán :) Espero les guste.. :D_

_AAH.. Estaba pensando, ya que todos quieren asesinarme por que no hay "momento Huddy, sin Rachel", se lo dedico a todos los que leen, a los que me dan ideas, a los que me corrigen... en fin, a todos los amantes de [H]uddy, a Ana que es mi fan -eso me dijo xD haha y yo, ingenua, pues le creí hahaha- pero -lo sé, siempre hay un pero xD hahaha- especialmente a KC grrr.. sos Zucaritas, mujer! xD hahahaha (ni siquiera sé porque 'Zucaritas', no me gusta ese cerial..) En fin, no los entretengo más. _

_Disfruten. :D Y no sé vayan a enojar, que algo me dice que me odiarás. x_x Tened compasión... =3_

* * *

-House, aclarando su voz- _Bue..._

-Cuddy lo interrumpe-_ Vamos, solo tú... y yo. Le pedí a mi mamá que cuide a Rachel. Bueno algo así..._

_Deberías de advertirle a lo que se mete _-Dijo con sarcasmo y frunciendo-

_No hay que advertirle nada, _-Viendo a Rachel- _¿Verdad, mi amor?_

_Siiip. _-Responde House, fingiendo que era con él, con quien hablaba. Y Cuddy sonrió-

_BUENO..._ -Dice Arlene casi en los oídos de House que hizo qué este se medio agachara por un pequeño dolor que dejo en su oído- _¿Nos vamos, Rachel?_

_Oh.. _-Dijo House asombrado- _Hablabas en serio, pensé que está vez.. no sé, yo solo quiero que me leas un cuento de los hermanos Grimm, o al menos _-Fingiendo tristeza, y siendo sarcástico _ tengo la esperanza._

-Sonriendo- _¡Mamá!_ -Dijo Cuddy acercándose a ellas que ya estaban en la puerta- _¿Voy por Rachel el domingo, para pasar un tiempo los tres?_

_¿No crees que han pasado mucho tiempo los tres? _-Dijo Arlene insinuando-

_Peeero.. está vez lo haremos de otra manera_ -Dijo la endocrinóloga, pero sinceramente, no tenía la mínima idea de cual era su "otra manera", solo no quería molestar a su mamá-

-Cuddy, regresando a donde se encontraba House, pensaba _He estado llorando por tanto tiempo._ _Luchando con las lágrimas para seguir adelante _p_ero ahora, pero ahora, se han ido.* Porque tu estas aquí._- -No dijo nada, solo sonriendo-

-House por su parte, pensaba _Hey chica ¿por qué no puedes seguir adelante? Es porque eres igual a tu madre, un poco rígida como si molestaras por diversión. Pues no molestarás a nadie más, te haré mi amante_- _Bueno, sabes.. No puedo _-Dijo, haciendo una mueca-

_Peeero.. _-dijo la Directora del PPTH-

_Es que, tengo boletos para ir a ver un show de Monster Trucks. _-La verdad, era una excusa. Si tenía boletos... pero para ver su televisión y tomar whisky. Quería, pasar solo el fin de semana.-

_Y.. ¿Si vamos juntos?_ -Sacando una media sonrisa, un tanto insegura. Quería estar con House, pero tampoco lo iba a obligar.-

_Ehmm... _-Haciendo una mueca. No tan seguro, viendo al suelo-

_¡Vamos Greg! _-El medico levanto su cabeza con rapidez pero no viendo a los ojos de ella, y Lisa continúo- _o quizás podríamos estar todo el fin de semana... juntos! _-Sonriendo-

_No me soportarías, Sunshine_ -Respondió House, empezando a caminar para irse-

_Peee... _-Lisa, confundida. Intento detener la partida de Greg-

-House respiro hondo- _Está bien. Es que, mi madre vendrá y.._

_Y.. no quieres que la conozca, aún. _-Dijo ella, jugando con su lengua-

_No es... _-Dijo House, viendo a los lados. Pero él, no dijo nada y prefirió irse-

-Cuddy, casi susurrando-_ Adiós_

-Lisa pensando... _ahora tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza bailando al ritmo de las palabras que nunca dije pero quiero hacerlo si tengo que hacerlo. * _Recordando un baile que tuvieron en la facultad de Medicina- _Usaba un vestido blanco con amarillo la noche que te inclinaste y besaste mi rostro ¿te acuerdas? yo me acuerdo. _Mientras veía la partida del médico, respiro hondo, se fue a su oficina agarro sus cosas y se fue a su casa. ¿Que más le quedaba? Sola el fin de semana, pasar por Rachel o secuestrar a House. Sonrió por la última-

-El Doctor pensaba como un tonto mientras iba camino a su casa, en su moto: _Cuando te miro_ _veo el perdón, veo la verdad._ _Tu me amas por lo que soy como las estrellas mantiene a la luna._ _Justo allí donde pertenece y sé_ q_ue no estoy solo. __Tu pareces como un sueño para mi, al igual que un caleidoscopio de colores me cubre. Todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respiro. ¿No sabes que eres hermosa?*_-

_-_Pero su orgullo le gano, así que, solo siguió su camino hacía su departamento. Ya estaba él ahí, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba, dejo el bastón a un lado del sofa. Se fue a traer su botella de Whisky, un vaso y se sirvió. Encendió su TV. encontrando esta canción:

_"Nadie me ha amado como ella, _  
_oo, lo que hace, yeh, lo que hace. _  
_Y si alguien me amó como ella me hace, _  
_oo, que me hacen, sí, lo que hace._

_No me decepciones, no me ha defraudado. _  
_No me decepciones, no me ha defraudado._

_Estoy enamorado por primera vez. _  
_¿No sabes que va a durar. _  
_Es un amor que dura para siempre." * _Pensando en una conversación que tuvieron, Lisa y él: _Tu dijiste que "soy terco y nunca me rindo",_ -_creo que tú eres terca, excepto que siempre eres suave. __Dices que "soy egoísta", estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. _Y luego solo pensaba que,_ Ella era la primera en arreglarnos cuando peleamos, no sé quién sería sí no te conociera. Soy tan provocador, y ella tan conservadora. _-Cambiando su cara un tanto coqueto- _Eres tan aventurera, yo soy tan reservado, combinante.* _Luego cambio de canal y coloco la caricatura de piratas, que él veía.-

Mientras tanto, Cuddy, en su casa. Sentada en el sofá de la sala, solo pensaba en él y en que: _Hay miradas insistentes, misteriosas, recurrentes, como la de él. _-sonrojándose, como que si él la pudiera escuchar- Y... _Hay miradas_ q_ue perdidas entre miles de miradas_, a_ndan solas por la vida e__n busca de otras miradas._ _Y hay miradas que cautivan_ p_or lo bellas y profundas_ c_omo tu mirada azul... _-Suspirando, cuando esa mirada pasaba por sus pensamientos como una imagen tatuada ahí- _Que me atrapa día a día.* _Sonrío y se sonrojo rápidamente, mientras agarraba el control para cambiar, y durante los cambios de canal se dio cuenta que estaban dando esa tonta caricatura de House, sonriendo por una parte graciosa y la dejo. Le dio hambre y se fue a hacer un sandwich (que en sí, era su cena ya que la habían rechazado entonces para que hacer gran cosa) y regreso al sofá. Escuchando un timbre en la puerta, ella volteo su mirada hacía la puerta, no quería levantarse, pues, le pareció un tanto interesante la caricatura-

-House en su casa decidió salir a pasear con su motocicleta, daba vueltas y vueltas por la cuadra de Cuddy pero no se decidía si entrar o no. Y se detuvo porque su teléfono empezó a sonar Dancing Queen, el ringtone le pertenecía a Wilson. -

** Teléfono: **

_¿Si? Buenas noches, restaurantes McDonald's. ¿Cuál es su orden? _-Dijo House, haciendo una voz graciosa-

_¡Eres un idiota!_ -Exclamo Wilson, muy enfadado. Porque las enfermeras ya le habían "comentado" que el nefrólogo rechazo la invitación de Cuddy-

_Oh papá, lo siento._ -Haciendo pucheros-_ En este momento estoy ocupado._**-Fue lo último que dijo y colgó.** Se guardo el teléfono, se bajo de la moto...-

**...**_  
_

-Ella pensó: _Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes._ _Estás en mi puerta,_ s_upongo que significa que retiras_ _lo que has dicho antes. Quizá fui estúpida por decirte "adiós", quizá me equivoqué al intentar que escogieses una batalla. Sé que tengo problemas, pero tú también estás confundido. De todas formas, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti. __Porque nos pertenecemos ahora, unidos para siempre aquí, de alguna manera. Tienes un trozo de mi, y honestamente mi vida apestaría sin ti.-_ Y ella hablo:_ Estar contigo es tan disfuncional._ -dando una sonrisa a... House- _Realmente no debería echarte de menos, pero no puedo dejarte _-agrego-_* _-Y House empieza a besarle, agarrando sus caderas para acercarlas a las de él, y este cerraba la puerta, después caminando hacía el cuarto de ella.-

_Sabes, Te amo cuando callas y me besas sin control._ -Dijo Cuddy seductora, sin detenerse- _ cómo un niño cuando tiene una ilusión. *_-Cuddy reacciono- _Hmmm... espera, espera. _-Dijo Cuddy, deteniendo el beso y haciéndose para atrás-

_¿Qué?_ -Pregunto House, acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarle-

-Separandose, otra vez-_ No.. no.. aguarda_

_¿Qué? _-Pregunto, otra vez, él un poco más molesto. Estando en el corredor, para llegar al cuarto de ella-

_Tu.. _-Viendo a los ojos azules, que la hacían casi volar. Tomando aire- _Acaso, __¿_Tu no ibas a estar con tu madre? -Con una mirada curiosa-

_Si, bueno.. me dio permiso de venir a "jugar" contigo_. _Se lo agradeces luego._ -Regresando a los besos. Y Cuddy intento detenerse, por tercera vez, pero ahora House no la dejo y siguieron así, besándose hasta que llegaron a la puerta, él le dio un empujón a ella en la puerta que provoco un medio grito y House la abrió. Caminando hasta la orilla de la cama, él le quita ese sweater beige que ella tenía. Y Ella quitando su chaqueta y playera, sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Mientras él, la acostaba lentamente en la cama aún sin detener los besos. Él la besaba por todos lados, tocándola por donde fuera y ella gimiendo, decía: _Greg... Greg._ Ella le quitaba el pantalón a él, caballerosamente quiso ayudarla e hicieron lo mismo con ella, hasta quedar desnudos y disfrutarse entre ellos, con besos, caricias, movimientos sexys, mordidas en los labios y orejas. Saboreando cada parte de su anatomía. El cuello, esos labios sabor cereza de Cuddy, los sexys labios del medico, los ojos azules y los verdosos ojos de ella, jugando con el pelo de cada uno. Las caderas de Lisa que volvían loco a todo hombre pero que ahora eran propiedad de Greg House...-

-Ambos acostados, uno en cada extremo, viendo hacía la ventana del cuarto, él hablo-_ Mira las estrellas._ _Mira como brillan por ti,_ y _por todo lo que haces. _-Rodeando a Cuddy con sus brazos, jadeo cerca del oído de ella y medio sonriendo. Y a esta se le erizo la piel, este pudo sentirlo-_ Tu piel.._ _Oh, tu piel y huesos Lisa Cuddy._ _Se convirtieron en algo hermoso,_ y_ lo sabes._ _Tu sabes que te amo. * _-Se besaron de una manera tierna, luego regresaron a su posición anterior.-

-Con una canción de fondo, se quedaron dormidos.. así, abrazados-

_"Irrumpiendo en las calles, llegó esa palabra  
que habla sobre el fuego  
que arde fuera de tu corazón.  
Estoy seguro de que  
ya has oído hablar de ella antes,  
pero nunca lo has dudado.  
No creo que nadie se sienta  
como yo me siento por tí._

_Y todas las carreteras_  
_que debemos recorrer son en zigzag._  
_Y todas las luces_  
_que conducen a nosotros son cegadoras._  
_Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría_  
_decirte._  
_Pero no se como._

_Porque quizás,_  
_¿podrías ser la persona que me salve?_  
**_Y después de todo,_**  
_**eres quien me mantiene en pie.**__"*_

_**Continuará...**  
_

* * *

_Canciones: _

_* Love today - Mika_

_* You're not thinking - Drake Bell_

_*When I look at You - Miley Cyrus_

_*Don't let me down - The Beatles_

_*My same - Adele_

_*Miradas - Axel Fernando_

_*My Life would suck without you - Kelly Clarkson_

_*Amarte bien - Carlos Baute_

_*Yellow - Coldplay_

___*Wonderwall - Oasis_

_ ¿No no o si si, tal vez? ¿Pude haberlo hecho mejor o estuvo excelente? No sé, algo... __¿Alguna queja? ¿Les gusto o no? No sé, tal vez, quizá, pueda ser. ;) Huddy "absolutely"! :D & si queres criticar "el momento" dale.. que esa parte la hice improvisando, me merezco esas criticas. Ni siquiera sabía que escribir! hahaha_

_Bueno... Si fueron mucha canciones, no? xD hahaha Creo que exagere un poco, pero.. es que, al escuchar partes de estas canciones pensaba en ellos y dije: no intentes agregarlo al cap.. HAZLO! Y por eso, aquí estamos! xD hahaha_

_¿Ideas que deseas compartir, algo que queráis compartir? Don't be shy! xD hahahaha  
_

_Saludos, gracias por leer.. :D_

___xoMsP_

**_P.D.: _**_Solo quería confesar que, el chapter al principio no era así.. ya lo tenía, pero no me convenció. En el anterior, él había dicho que sí.. Yo fui la mala x_x) que cambio todo. Pero, termino bien, no? Sino, preguntadles a ellos! xD hahaha OkNo' Ahora, mee siento libre de todo pecado.. Desahogada! hahaha_

_**AAAAAAAAH.. & el Fin de Semana aún no termina!**_ _xD hahaha_


	13. Are You kidding Me?

_Y como ya TODOS saben, los personajes y sus actitudes no son propiedad mía sino de __**David Shore, creador y productor de la serie House, M.D.**_

_Bueno.. les quiero recomendar una fanfic de Hugh Laurie & Jo Green, es muy linda; yo no sé ustedes pero a mi me cae bien Jo Green o al menos, no me cae mal xD hehehe AAAh.. y sii, la fanfic solo tiene un Cap. les dejo el link 1876938/9025865-el-anillo-relato-hughero-by-amydawson/ que por cierto, **NO ES PROPIEDAD MÍA.. SINO DE LA PAG 'HUGH LAURIE AND ME' Y DEL ESCRITOR.** :D Espero les guste.. porque a mi me encanto, ya lo he leído unas 5 veces, creo.. ya perdí la cuenta! xD hahaha_

_Este cap se lo dedico a las personas a quienes yo leo sus fanfics, e inclusive se las recomiendo! :D Nombres & Fanfics: IaraEdelstein(All you need is love), HuddySmile(no sé tu nombre :$ hehehe Don't you remember?), Elizabeth Huddy(El Precio de la Soledad) & Houseshead13(After Hours: Final alternativo, Amputación) Gracias por sus historias, son muy buenas.. me matan con la espera, peero bueno! xD haha x_x) También se lo dedico a esas personas que leen (a cada una, ustedes sabrán quienes son.. porque yo he perdido mi bola mágica para adivinar, así que... xD hehehe) & a todas la que dejan Reviews. Lo sé, me he tardado últimamente... pero es que, no sé los sabados dan episodios de House en Universal, el domingo los GoldenGlobes (Adele estaría ahí y... GANO! YEEAAAH!) En fin.. Se lo dedico a Adele, también, por su primer GG. :D _**También a mi amigo Crys (mi Osito Yogui), que seguramente nunca leerá esto pero se lo pasaré xD HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS MIL! hahaha es broma! Lo quiero mucho..=3**

_ No los entretengo más, disfruten! ;)_

* * *

Y con esa hermosa canción de fondo, se quedaron dormidos.. así... abrazados.

**6:00**

Ella se despierta, como siempre, es la primera. Realiza un poco de yoga, luego, se va tomar una ducha, como ve que él aún no se despierta va directo a la cocina para preparar cereal & café.

**7:30**

_House.. House.._ -Escuchaba él, mientras Cuddy le susurraba en el oído-

_¿Acaso incendiaste la casa y debemos salir? _-Dice él, con una voz dormilona, aún, y sarcástica. Volteando para ver a esos ojos verdosos que estaban cerca de él-

-Ella ríe, dando un pequeño beso en los labios del médico- _No. Levántate _-Mientras halaba su mano para que él se levantará- _Ya hice el desayuno. _-mientras humedecía sus labios-

_Ehmmm... Yo quiero besar esos labios _-Dijo él acercándose, y se besaban por un tiempo pero ella termino el beso-

_Me gusta cuando me besas, pero tengo hambre, en serio. _-Levantándose de la cama y halando a House de la mano, caminando hacía la cocina-

-Sentados y con la comida ahí, tal parece él también tenía hambre porque ambos no dijeron nada. Terminaron, Cuddy lavo los platos y él la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, en la parte de atrás, besándola en el cuello y ella solo le decía que mejor la ayudará pero él dijo que prefería besarle. Después se fueron al sofá a ver tv...-

_Sabes... _-Dijo la endocrinóloga. Pero antes de que siguiera, el medico se levanto para colocar una canción, topándose con un disco de The Beatles, reproduciendo It's Only Love. Agarrando la mano de Lisa, para bailar lentamente y muy pegados. Para luego, él caminar hacía adelante y acostar a la medica en el sofá. Besándose... después él se detuvo y empezó a besarle el cuello, fue ahí cuando ella hablo- _House_ -levantando el rostro del nefrólogo.. y así viéndose a los ojos, siguió- _¿Quieres ir al viaje con Rachel y conmigo... _-Dando una sonrisa tierna. Él se le queda viendo, ella se levanta y agarra un sobre que estaba en la mesita cerca de la sala donde ella tenía sus cosas, sacando un boleto y se lo da a él. El medico siguía sin decir nada, ella hablo- _o tienes planes con tu madre?_ - dijo esto último, sarcásticamente; dando el boleto a él, y el lo acepta sin decir nada- _Entonces, ¿qué piensas? El avión sale el lunes. Lo sé, lo sé, es muy tarde que lo digo pero con las peleas yo..._

-Pregunto él interrumpiendo, aún viendo el boleto que estaba en sus manos-_ ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?_

_Cómo que.. Por..qué... Yo... _-Balbuceando, pero no entendía la pregunta, es decir, primero él discutió porqué no iba con ellas- _¿Estás bromeando conmigo, verdad? Fuiste tu _-Sentándose en el sofá a la par de él y viéndole, aún si no recibía la mirada de él-_ el que me reclamo por no invitarte.. _-Cruzándose de brazos, para después levantarse porque él no la miraba- _Y AHORA... No quieres ir! De nada _-Molesta-

_No. Mira... es que.. no sé. _-Por fin hablando, un tanto confundido-

_"No sé" ¿qué es lo que el Sr. Sabelotodo "no sabe"? _-Con una mirada insistente a esos ojos azules, ella estaba al lado izquierdo del sofá y él seguia sentado-

_No sé.. pensé que no me invitarías, y ahora.. lo hiciste y... no sé. _-Levantando sus hombros, la verdad es que si quería ir pero y si no les iba tan bien allá? o si él hacía una idiotez y tenía que regresarse a mitad del viaje? habían muchas preguntas... y pocos respuestas- -Se levanto, empezó a caminar hacía la puerta pero Cuddy le agarro del brazo para impedir su partida-

_Bien.. no tenemos que hablar de esto, igual es el Lunes.. tienes tiempo para pensarlo _-Dijo ella, para convencerlo de no irse con una mirada tierna. Y el asintió- _¿Qué tal si vamos a ver unos Monster Trucks o a un Go Karting? _-La última vez que fueron a jugar Go Karts fue con Wilson y Sam, que no les fue nada bien porque Sam era una "tramposa" hasta que llego el Sr. Avenger(vengador) para bajarla del trono, arruinando su carrito y él ganar. Solo que tenían que ir a otro porque del anterior el nefrólogo estaba vetado-

_Elijo Go Karts, para sentir la emoción. _-Dijo el medico guiñando el ojo-

_Esta bien. Vamos, está vez no te dejaré ganar amore _-Esto último con un acento francés, "que se escucho muy sexy" pensó él- -El se iba a colocar su chaqueta, pero ella le dijo- _No en tu moto, vamos a ir en mi carro y así podemos pasar a tu departamento para que te puedas cambiar. _-Sonriendo-

_Acaso, ¿no te gusta como estoy?_

-Ella sonríe- _No es que no me guste, pero ¿no quieres cambiarte? _-Con una mirada de intriga-

_Además, no voy a dejar mi moto aquí. Así que, que tal si yo voy en la moto y tu en el carro, me cambio y ya después nos vamos en tu carro.. PERO, yo manejo. Solo para que te des cuenta que tan grande es tu rival._ -Decía el, y al terminar con una sonrisa un tanto malévola-

_Esta bien. _-Dijo ella agarrando sus llaves y cerrando la puerta tras ellos-_  
_

-Llego él a su departamento, quitando su playera casi en la entrada. Ella habla- _Te vas a cambiar o vamos a..._

_Lo que tu prefieras. _-Dijo guiñando y acercándose a ella-

_¡Cambiar! _-Dijo ella, colocando su mano en el pecho de él, para que se alejara-

_¡Que aburrida eres! _-Mientras se alejaba para ir a su cuarto y cambiarse-

_¡Gracias! _-Respondió ella sarcásticamente, y se quedo en la sala-

-Él regreso a la sala- _Bueno, vamos o quieres quedarte para... _-señalando hacía la puerta con las manos, ella estaba en el sofá-

_Será más tarde._ -Levantándose del sofá, besándose y saliendo del departamento, sin importar que alguien los mirará-

-En los Go Karts, él eligió uno color verde azulado con negro- C_omo tus ojos. _-Guiñando el ojo, a ella -

-y ella, eligió uno color anaranjado con negro- _Como tu moto _-Dando un pequeño beso en los labios del medico, el señor que los guió para que eligieran sus Karts volteo la mirada, se sentía incomodo pero les dijo _Hacen bonita pareja_- _Gracias _-Dijo la endocrinóloga, muy amable-

_Lo sabemos _-Decía él, ya sentado en su Kart. Y despeinándose, mientras el señor se alejaba-

_Te ves tan sexy... así despeinado. _-Sentándose-

_Lo sé, lo sé.. _-Con una voz seductora-

_Ja-Ja _-Riendo sarcásticamente- _Un "gracias" sería muy lindo._

- mientras presionaba el acelerador, dijo- _Si sabes que soy el tipo más desatornillado del mundo, ¿verdad?* _

_Si.. si.. blablabla _-Decía ella, mientras se iba a la línea de inicio-

_¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS! _-Decía una voz masculina al llegar a la final de carrera-

_Eres un tramposo. _-Dijo ella saliendo del Kart-

_Como dicen los Rolling Stones: "No siempre puedes con seguir lo que quiere, cariño"* _-Mientras se acercaba para darle un beso-

-El sábado fue corto pero en la noche House recibió lo que quería bueno, ambos. Y el domingo, Cuddy fue por Rachel a la casa de su madre- _Gracias mamá por cuidar a Rachel._

_De nada, hija. ¿Y cómo te fue con House?_

_Bien._

_¡Uh! ¿Tan mal estuvo? _-Dijo ella abrazando a su hija-

_No mamá, estuvo muy bien. Fuimos a jugar y "cosas de adultos", ¿tu sabes de eso?_

_Y lo sé muy bien _-Guiñando- _¿si quieres unas clases.. yo..._

_No, gracias mamá. Yo sé cuidarme sola. Bueno, nos vamos. Rachel despídete. Y Gracias otra vez. _

-Ellas regresaron a la casa y House estaba en el sofá viendo tv. Rachel se le tira encima y dice- _House.. House._

_Hola _-dice él, estirando sus brazos y recibiendo un abrazo de la pequeña Cuddy-

_Que lindos se ven._

_JA! _-dijo él- _si fueras tu.. _

_Si fuera yo.. ¿Qué? _-Dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos-

_Que carácter tenemos hoy, Doctora Cuddy. _

-Repitiendo con una voz burlona-___ "Que carácter tenemos hoy, Doctora Cuddy."_

_Te amo, Papi _-Dijo Rachel, y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos-

_Yo tam... _-Intento hablar él-

_No, no, no _-Dijo ella, abrazando a Rachel- _Si lo vas a decir sarcásticamente, es mejor que no se lo digas hasta que en realidad lo sientas. Ella es una niña y tiene sentimientos, así que.._

_¿y qué te hace pensar que iba a ser sarcástico? _-Pregunta él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos-

_Bueno.. tú eres tú, y siempre serás tú. La pregunta es ¿por qué no? _-Frunciendo-

-Pasando su lengua entre sus labios, él hablo- _Bueno, pero ¿y si en realidad la quiero?_

_¿y si no?_

_¿Y si sí? _-Pregunto él-

_Bueno.. entonces dicelo. _-entregándole a Rachel para que él la cargara-

-Abrazándola- _Eres hija de Lisa Cuddy, porque no te amaría. _-Viendo a los ojos de esa hermosa madre que tenía frente a él. Ella le dio un beso pequeño-

-Pasaron el día juntos e inclusive, durmieron juntos.-

**Lunes:**

-En la mañana, estaba esa imagen donde ellos dos abrazados y Rachel en la orilla, mientras Cuddy la abrazaba. Las maletas ya estaban listas, para que a las 12 hrs. que iban a ir al aeropuerto porque el avión salía a las 2pm con vuelo a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda por una semana y otra semana en Oxford, Inglaterra, Reino Unido-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_*Esta frase la dice él, en el último episodio de la 6ta. Temporada, a Cuddy en el apartamento. (El mejor episodio Huddy, no? :3 )_

_*You Can't Always get what You Want -Rolling Stones_

_Y siii, Oxford es por Hugh Laurie! hehehe_

_Bueno, son últimos caps... :D Gracias a los que leen, en serio. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS, a los que dejan reviews. Y MUCHISIISIMAS GRACIAS, a los que me dan ideas! :D _

_Comentarios, ideas, quejas, criticas.. acepto de todo! ;) Decidme algo, dame señales de vida.. xD hahaha OkNo! :) ¿Qué tal les pareció?_

_Saludos a todos,  
_

_xoMsP  
_


	14. El Primer Viaje de Rachel

**Todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a ****_David Shore, creador y productor de la serie House M.D._**

_DEDICADO A:** ¡TODOS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA FIC.. A, HUGH LAURIE Y ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES QUE NOS ENAMORO. A, DAVID SHORE! **-lo sé, ellos nunca leerán esto.. pero dejadme soñar! xD hahahaha-_

_Gracias a los que dejan reviews.. :) & Gracias a los que leen.. :D_

* * *

**7:00 am**  
House se había levantado temprano, muy raro en el pero quería pensar.. lo necesitaba, no sabía si ir con Cuddy y Rachel. Así que salio de la cama, sin hacer tanto movimiento, agarro su bastón y salió de la casa de Cuddy. El médico había decidido que el mejor lugar era su oficina, pero antes fue a su casa por la moto. En su oficina con su pelota tirando esta hacía arriba y agarrándola, pensando en los pros y contras del viaje con ellas.

**8:00am**

-Entraba alguien a la oficina del nefrólogo, el estaba viendo hacía la ventana y habla- _No pedí tu opinión y no la__ quiero* _-volteándose- _y lo digo con todo el amor del mundo* ¿Oíste. Wilson_?

_¿Qué haces aquí, House? Tan temprano, hoy.. el día en que Cuddy se va. ¿No te invito?_ -Viendo a su amigo, el cual solo miraba la pantalla de su computadora-

_No te incumbe._

_Pues, posiblemente no. Pero me importa el por qué tan temprano tenemos el "honor"_ -Haciendo comillas con sus dedos- _de verte aquí "tan temprano", según has dicho anteriormente_.

_Mira_ -Haciendo contacto visual y respiro profundo- _Cuddy me invito, pero.._

-Wison interrumpió- _¿Crees que harás algo estúpido y por eso no quieres ir?_

_Exacto_ -Acomodándose en su asiento-

_Bueno, ya sabrás que hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_De aquí a las 2pm que sale el vuelo, por lo menos o cambiar el boleto. _-Mostrando el boleto que Cuddy le había dado- _pero C'est la vie*, Wilson. _-Encogiéndose de hombros-

* * *

**Casa de Cuddy ****8:00 am**

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, ya eres la voz dentro de mi cabeza_ -Es lo que Cuddy decía mientras se movía y se daba cuenta de que su novio no estaba al lado de ella, ni habían señales de que siguiera en la casa- _¿House? _-Decía para asegurarse pero seguía sin señales, así que se levanto fue al baño, a la cocina, la sala buscando al medico pero sin resultados. Así que supuso que el muy idiota se había ido, y que no iba a ir con ellas. Preparo el desayuno, levanto a Rachel y comieron, se prepararon, ella reviso las maletas para llevar lo necesario y suficiente. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 12am, llamo un taxi para que las llevara al aeropuerto.- **  
**

_Bueno, Rachel. Nos vamos _-Le decía a la nena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

_¡Siiiiii! _-muy alegre, respondía-

-El hombre del taxi llegaba y Cuddy lo esperaba en la puerta, él señor pregunta- _¿En dónde están las maletas? Para llevarlas al taxi.  
_

_Pasé adelante, aquí _-Dijo la endocrinóloga señalando hacía la sala, muy amable-

_Okay _-Las agarro, eran 3 maletas pocas para dos semanas, pero ella pensó que si necesitaba algo más lo compraría allá en Auckland u Oxford. Entraron al taxi-

-Ya en el aeropuerto, dejo las maletas para que las metieran al avión y se sentaron a esperar. Rachel le pregunta- _Mami ¿y House? _-Con una mirada tétrica-

-Lisa suspira hondo- _Hmm... No sé, mi amor. _-Decía ella decepcionada sin saber lo que él había decidido, pero por las acciones era un "No voy". Mientras se escuchaba una voz femenina que decía: _Pasajeros del vuelo hacía Auckland, Nueva Zelanda por favor pasar a dar el Cheque-in y seguidamente ingresar al avión. _Repitiendo esto dos veces más. Entonces, ella se levanto estirando su mano para que Rachel la agarra y caminaron hacía donde se les había indicado.-

-Ya en el avión, estaban en el asientos V.I.P. para que fueran cómodas. La fila era de 3 personas, Rachel se sentó cerca de la ventana y Lisa en medio, al sentarse la medico suspiro y por su mente pasaba: _Lo odio tanto por.. AH! _movía su cabeza _se supone que quería venir, por eso hizo pucheros por todo estos últimos días. Pero, está bien.. me las pagará haciendo horas extras en la Clínica. Ya verá. _Colocando el cincho de seguridad a Rachel y después a ella.-

-Un hombre se sentaba en el tercer asiento- _Hola Lisa. _-dando una sonrisa-

_Que modesto de tu parte no avisar que venías _-Mirando hacía el asiento de enfrente, evitando la mirada del hombre a su izquierda- _ya que, _-viendo a los ojos del hombre- _normalmente, la gente común lo hace._

_Razón perfecta para no hacerlo. _-Viendo a Cuddy, mientras Rachel hacía pucheros en su lugar intentando quitar el seguro pero no podía, quería saludar al sujeto que se había sentado con ellas.-

_Creo que me quiere saludar _-Dijo acercándose a Rachel y quitando el seguro, la abrazo. Cuddy no hizo nada.-

_¿Qué haces aquí? _-viendo a los ojos del hombre a su lado-

_Bueno, quise venir. _-Mirando a esos ojos verdes de ella, y regresando a Rachel a su lugar. La Auxiliar de vuelo pasaba por los asientos ofreciendo jugos de naranja y unos cacahuates- _¿Es gratis? _-Ella asintió, entonces él lo acepto por ellas.- _Sabes, Lisa. Me siento como en un episodio de Pan Am._* -Comiendo cacahuates y dando a ellas también-

_¿En serio? _-Dijo sarcásticamente ella, con una mirada de WT..-

_Así es. _-Respondió fingiendo que no había entendido el sarcasmo. El co-piloto de vuelo anunciaba las instrucciones comunes antes de ascender-

_Bueno, ¿y qué te hizo pensar que podías venir? _-Con una mirada desconcertada-

_"Puedes __decir que soy un soñador_ pero no _soy el único_ espero que algún día te unas a nosotros y el mundo vivirá como uno."* -guiñando-

_¿Ahora eres poeta, House?_

_Algo así. _-Dándose un beso profundo. Separándose después porque Cuddy tenía nauseas, se quita el seguro y corre hacía el baño, y House llega al baño, atrás de la puerta habla y una azafata se queda con Rachel- _¿Qué pasa ya no te gustan mis deliciosos labios?_

_No es eso, me siento mal. _-Dijo Cuddy del otro lado, sentada en el suelo con su espalda recostada en la puerta.-

_Señor _-Dijo la azafata, acercándose al medico- _Tiene que estar en su asiento, porque el avión está en vuelo._

_¡WOOOW! _-Con una mirada sarcástica- _¿No me diga que también podemos andar en tierra con un avión en la ciudad? Woow._

_Él es un idiota, no le haga caso. _-Dijo ella a la azafata mientras salía del baño. Regresando a su lugar-

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda.**

_¿Segura que no quieres regresar? _-Dijo un House preocupado, tomando el pulso de Cuddy-

_Estoy bien, House.. Greg.. ¡House!_

-Él sonrió por lo confusa que estaba ella al no saber como llamarlo- _Okay._

Llegaron al Hotel donde tenían reservado, tal parece ella lo había planeado todo muy bien, durmieron. Y al día siguiente, fueron a la terminal de ferry de Auckland, para dar una paseo y conocer un poco de Auckland-

_¿Te gusta, Rachel? _-Pregunto House. Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa pero asintió-

-Cuddy estaba sorprendida por la "amabilidad" que el Dr. Gregory House nos otorgaba ultimamente- _¿A qué se debe la amabilidad el día de hoy?_

_Es solo por ti._ -Dijo él flirteando con Lisa-

Pero Cuddy se volvió a sentir mal, terminó el recorrido y Greg rento "solamente" un Mustang Cobra Negro para regresar al hotel. House tuvo sus momentos felices en la bañera cuando decidían "ahorrar agua". Rachel se la paso de maravilla con su hermosa madre que a pesar de que se sentía mal no decidió regresar y tomo algo para que se le calmara un poco, aunque el nefrólogo le sugirió ir a un medico que estuviera cerca pero ella dijo que se sentía mejor. Y así pasaron las dos semanas, alejados del PPHT sin regaños, sin sermones de Wilson, sin enfermedades, sin quejas... ¡SOLO ELLOS TRES!

Y en la último día decidieron ir al _Ashmolean Museum of Art and Archaeology*_ y Lisa se desmayo pero el doctor pudo sostenerla antes de caer al suelo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Este chapter es la "razón" -por así decirlo- por la cual cree la fic, ya que en la serie Rachel no hizo ningun viaje... :D_

_*Es una frase dicha por House, en una conversación con Wilson, en la 4ta. temporada._

_*Lo dice Wilson a House y Amber, cuando están peleando por tenerlo a él._

_*Una frase de origen francés que significa "Así es la vida"._

_*Pan Am, la verdad nunca vi la serie peeero se trataba de Auxiliares de vuelo y no sé que más! hehehe xD halsdkf Buscadla en wikipedia o google asldfals lol_

_*Imagine - John Lennon_

_*Museo Arqueologico de Oxford (situado en Beaumont Street, Oxford, Inglaterra)  
_

_¿Les gusto? ¿Si, no.. tal vez? __Sugerencias, quejas, ideas, comentarios buenos o malos... ¡TODO ES ACEPTADO! [= En serio ^_^)  
_

_GRACIAS.. GRACIAS.. MUCHISIMAAAAAAAAAS GRACIAS POR LEER y POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR RW'S(bueno, algunos hehe)! Sinceramente, pensé que nadie leería esta fic... y tenía mis dudas, pero aquí estamos. :D_

_Saludos, xoMsP_

_GBY'All_


	15. Anything can happen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a David Shore, Creador y Productor de HOUSE, M.D. y su musa fue Sherlock Holmes by Sir A. Connan Doyle. **Lo sé, lo ultimo no es nada relevante peeeero.. quería escribirlo! xD hahahaha por cierto, tengo un nuevo gatito y se llama Sherlock! Como dije anteriormente, lo sé esto es irrelevante, peeeeeeero quería escribirlo! hehehehe :D

**Dedicatoria: _A vosotros los que leían.. y aunque estos últimos me tarde en subir, GRACIAS! :D_**

**_A vosotros los que dejaste reviews... y los que tuvieron la intención, GRACIAS! ;D_**

**_Gracias a Dios por la imaginación x) hehehehe y a David Shore, por crear a House! =D_**

_**GRACIAS GRACIAS ENORMEMENTE POR LOS REVIEWS, POR LAS VISITAS, POR LOS QUE LEEN, POR LAS IDEAS QUE ME DIERON EN EL CAMINO Y A IARA QUE ME AYUDO CON UNAS COSILLAS DE ESTE ÚLTIMO. Porque me inspiraron a seguir :D & a todas/os ustedes que conocí gracias a esta maravillosa serie, FUE Y ES UN GUSTO...** y por lo que escribiste de sí si o sí no, bueno.. lee el Cap! xD sñldflañs_

_Bueno, mi regalo es... que está largo y el Chapter es a lo "David Shore". Es decir, como comúnmente él lo hacía en el último episodio de las temporadas -Una parte del final, en el inicio- No los entretenga más... ¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

_**Estaba Cuddy, House y Rachel sentados en el pasto con respaldo había un árbol grande con muchas hojas, a veces caían unas por el viento tibio que rosaba por sus rostros y cuerpos, arriba de una colina y un atardecer que estaba frente a ellos tres. Cuddy sacaba un sobre blanco de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta militar color gris completa(Cuddy llevaba unos bluejeans y tenis. House tenía una chaqueta completa negra con una bufanda azul camisa blanca arrugada, por supuesto, blue jeans y zapatillas nike. Rachel una chaqueta corta morada, bluejeans y unas botitas negras) , antes de dárselo al médico se humedece y se muerde los labios.**_

* * *

Cuddy abre los ojos poco a poco, dándose cuenta que esta en un hospital, y tenía una jeringa en su brazo derecho porque le estaban colocado un medicamento, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí y qué medicamento le habían colocado? ¿Dónde estaba House y Rachel? ¿Seguían en Oxford o House había decidido regresar a New Jersey, con ella inconsciente? Tantas preguntas ya le habían provocado un pequeño dolor de cabeza, coloco sus dos manos en su frente y en eso entro una enfermera:

-_Doctora Cuddy_ -decía la enfermera, entrando por la puerta de cristal-

-_Vaya! Genial.. arruine las vacaciones de mi hija _-Aún con las manos en su frente y sus ojos cerrados-

-Sonriendo- _No, Dra. Cuddy, no lo creo. Además ella entenderá que usted enfermo._

_-¿En.. enfe.. Enferme? ¿Cómo así, Lucy? _-Balbuceando y con una mirada confundida-

-_Si.. Bueno, hmm.. _

_-Sii.. ¿Lucy? _-decía insistente-

-respiro profundo- _Es que... _

_Buenos días, Doctora CU-CU-CUUUDDY! _-Decía House, despeinado con la camisa arrugada, entrando sin Rachel-

-Cuddy tenía una sonrisa tonta. Y en su mente solo pasaba:

_"Me gusta tu pelo desordenado, me gusta la ropa que usas, me gusta la forma en que cantas, y cuando bailas conmigo. Yo no sé por qué TE AMO, yo solo sé que no puedo, dejar de pensar en ti. ¡Espera! Es que siempre me haces sonreír. Me gusta la oportunidad que tomas, me gusta el desorden que haces, me gusta las reglas que rompes." *_

- _¿Por qué "Cu-Cu-Cuuuddy"?_ -pregunto ella aún con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, al ver a su novio entrar. Lo bueno es que, estaba en el PPTH y si era una enfermedad fuerte.. ahí estaba House..-_  
_

-respiro hondo, vio a la enfermera- _¿Y tu quién eres? _

_-Lucy _-Respondió, viendo el expediente de Cuddy-

_-¿Qué decían los exámenes? AAAh.._ -aun sin ver a Cuddy- _quita esa sonrisa tonta de tu cara Cuddy, la enfermera va ha pensar que estás enamorada de mí. _-Viendo a Cuddy. Susurrando- _Aunque, todo New Jersey ya lo sabe _-encogiéndose de hombros-_ así que... Ya no tienes porque esconderlo._

_-Yo no lo escondo, Greg. _-Le decía a él, viendo esos ojos azules-

_-Doctor House. Mire. _-Viendo a los ojos del médico. Mientras este se acercaba para ver los resultados que le habían hecho a Cuddy-

_-¿Qué pasa? _-preguntaba Cuddy preocupada, porque por los rostros de ellos no era algo bueno lo que decían los resultados-

-House respiro hondo- _Estás embarazada._

_-¿¡QQUUÉEEE?! _-sentándose en la camilla por lo de "embarazada", ya que ella no podía.-

_-¿Qué? _-pregunto la enfermera- _pero sí aquí esta positivo... para Leucemia. _-Dijo la enfermera levantando sus manos por lo absurdo y NADA divertido, intentando hacer contacto visual con el nefrólogo, con una mirada insistente-

_-UPS! _

_-¡House!_

_-Disculpa, creo que los años en la Facultad de Medicina no sirvieron para mi. Así que.. si yo no soy buen doctor... tu... OOH-POR-DIIIIIIIIOSS! Tu tampoco lo eres. Pffft! _-Haciéndose el que no escuchaba el regaño y hablando por sí solo-

-Cuddy con una mirada matadora- _Te voy a matar._

-Sonriendo sarcásticamente- _Claro, pero ahora que tienes todos esos aparatos conectados a ti, YOOOOOOOO.. Greg House, camino más rápido que tu. JAAAAQUE!_ -Apuntándole con el bastón a Cuddy-

_-Cuddy, ¿Cómo seguiste? _-Pregunto Wilson, entrando a la habitación. Mientras la enfermera Lucy salía- _Adiós Lucy!_

_-Adiós, Dr. Wilson _-Respondió la enfermera-

_-¿Cómo conocen ustedes dos a "la enfermera"? _-preguntaba el nefrólogo-

-_Tal vez... _-respondía Cuddy- _porque.. _-moviendo su cabeza, lentamente- _trabaja aquí, igual que todos nosotros. _-levantando ambas manos, por lo absurdo de la pregunta?

_-¿Ella trabaja aquí? _-preguntaba nuevamente House, abriendo los ojos-

_-Como sea.. ¿Cómo seguiste Cu..._

-Interrumpiendo, Greg- _Entonces, si estaba aquí.. es porque trabaja aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿Es nueva o qué? "Además, ¿qué hacen las enfermeras aquí?"*_

_-Ellas.. _-Intento explicar Lisa pero mejor calló y miro a James- _E__stoy "embarazada" eufemismo de leucemia. ¿Qué tiene que ver embarazo con leucemia, House?_

_-Yo no sé de que estás hablando. _-Dijo Greg, sentándose en el sofá cerca de la camilla de Cuddy-

_-De lo que acaba de... _-Le explicaba la endocrinóloga a House, no siguió porque era jugar el juego de él.. así que, no. Viendo a Wilson- _¿Podrías.. James.. encargarte de hablar con el Doctor porque no ha venido a... _-No pudo seguir porque entro su médico-

_-Hola Dra. Cuddy. _-Viendo el expediente-

_-Houdini_ -Saludaba House-

_-House _-Saludaba el Doctor Houdini, medico de Cuddy-

_-Tu y yo tenemos tanto en común.. y a "tanto" me refiero a que nuestros apellidos empiezan con H. _-Decía House con sarcasmo al Dr. Houdini. Mientras este último voltea a verlo así como "¿en serio, bromeas?"-

_-Bueno.. _-Interrumpió el "flirteo" que House le tenía a Houdini- _¿Qué tengo o..? _-Viendo a los ojos de Houdini, esperando una respuesta-

_-No lo sé, Lisa. Tus.._

_-OH..POR DIOSSS! _-Dijo el nefrólogo emocionado y saltando en el sofa- _sabe tu nombre. Deberías de pagarle más por memorizar tu nombre. _-Decía esto último viendo a Lisa-

_-Un Doctor sabe los nombres de sus pacientes._

_-Siii.. pero un BUEN DOCTOR no pelea frente a su paciente con un idiota. _-Dijo Wilson que estaba en una silla, cerca a Cuddy-

-_Bueno, bueno.. ya! Suficiente. Houdini... _-Cuddy, señalando al Dr. para que siguiera explicándole-

_-Como el mago. _-Interrumpió, otra vez, House-

_-¡HOUSE! _-exclamo Lisa, ya enfadada con House-

_-¡House! __¡House! _-Burlándose de ella y Cuddy con una mirada amenazadora-

_-Esto es enserio, House. _-Decía Wilson, levantando su mano derecha para que siguiera Houdini-

_-Mooooom! _-Se escucho la voz de House, casi susurrando-

-Houdini viendo a House- _Cuddy.. los exámenes que tenemos aquí en tu expediente, no te corresponden a ti. _-House saco una sonrisa absurda, solo para molestar a Houdini- _¡House!_ -Viendo a House, después a la endocrinóloga-_ Lisa, dile por favor a él que se salga._

_-House, en serio. Por favor. _-Dijo Cuddy, tranquila-

_-ya.. ya.. _-Decía House, no tan convencido-

_-Así que_ -Explicaba, nuevamente, Houdini- _te haremos otros, en este instante y sabremos mañana los resultados. Pero viendo que estas totalmente bien y te ves muy bien. Te voy a dar de alta._

_-¿En serio? _-pregunto House- _y dices ser "buen doctor"._

_-House, ya. Suficiente. _-Dijo Cuddy desesperada-

_-Pero te recetaré esto _-Dando una receta a Wilson- _para que lo tomes. Pueden ir a traer la medicina mientras tu te vistes. _-Le explicaba a Lisa-

_-Si.. si.. a nadie le importa lo que digas. _-Le decía House, mientras Houdini salía de la habitación-

_-Bueno, Lisa.. vamos a pedir tu medicamente _-Viendo a House, seguidamente despidiéndose de Cuddy- _dejamos que te cambies. _-Al salir, se toparon a "la enfermera" Lucy-

_-Hey, Lucy Whitmore_ -Saludando "amablemente" House a Lucy-

_-Algo es algo._ -Dijo Wilson a Lucy-

-Lucy respiro hondo- _Adiós, Dr. Mouse, que diga House. _-Jugando el juego de House, valga la redundancia.-

_-Lo sé, te emocionas. _-Le decía casi gritando House a la enfermera, mientras el ya estaba frente al elevador-

En elevador, se fueron tranquilos, House no estaba tan afectado por ver enferma a Cuddy ya que no eran síntomas interesantes como para ser una enfermedad grave, al contrario, eran aburridos pero en parte estaba bien porque significaba que era una enfermedad común, nada grave. Ya en la farmacia, el oncólogo entrega la receta.. Mientras esperaban, House empieza a cantar.

_-Fui hacía una farmacia en Chelsea, para conseguir tus medicamentos. Estaba en la cola con Mister Jimmy...* _

_-House, ¿Tú nunca te cansas de molestar a la gente?_

_-¡Aguafiestas! Son los Rolling Stones y los movimientos de Jagger. _-Haciendo un pequeño baile para "Mister Jimmy", y Wilson solo reía por las ocurrencias de su amigo-

Les dieron el medicamento, cuando regresaron Lisa no estaba pero una enfermera dijo: _Se fue a hacer unos exámenes de sangre- _

_-UNOS? _-recalco House-

_-No.. solo uno. _-Respondía de una manera paciente, la enfermera, otra enfermera. Cuddy venía por el pasillo, entonces los dos médicos se unieron a ella, dejando a la enfermera por un lado.-

_-Y ¿cómo te fue en TUS exámenes? _-Preguntaba House-

_-¿"Tus"? ¿Por qué tan plural? Si solo era uno. _-Decía Cuddy viendo a House, seria-

_-La enfermera_ -Explico Wilson- _dijo que te estaban haciendo "unos examenes" y por eso el idiota este lo dice en plural, burlándose de Gretta._

_-AAAH.. entiendo. _

Se termino la conversación y cada uno regreso a sus tareas laborales, a excepción de Cuddy que ella tenía que ir a descansar a su casa y regresar en cinco días por "sus resultados de los exámenes", así lo hizo, fue a descanzar. "_HOUSE SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN_" dijo Chase dando el medicamento a la paciente de House. Lisa invito a Greg y James a una cena en su casa, no era nada especial pero quería estar con su amigo y su novio, y Rachel.

_-Y ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? Que contigo hospitalizada y él _-Señalando a House, que estaba entretenido con su comida- _no me dijo nada del viaje, estuvo dando vueltas para ver que hacía contigo y con Rachel, entonces pidió ayuda a Marina. _-Cuddy se sonrojo un poco, por el acto que había hecho House.-

_-Que lindo de su parte. -_Dijo ella viendo a House, pero este seguía con su comida. No le interesaba mucho la platica, pero no significaba que no estaba escuchando-

_-Y bien.. _-Hablo Wilson después de un par de segundos en silencio, mientras ella miraba a House comer-

_-Nos fue muuuuy bien. Dejando a un lado lo de mis malestares, claro. Pero, lo demás todo bien. Gracias por preguntar, James. _-Respondió, regresando hacía Wilson-

Habían pasado los cinco días, ella se había levantado y preparado para ir al HHPT a traer "sus exámenes" pensó ella, sacando una sonrisa. Luego levanto a Rachel, cambio. Ya desayunadas las dos, afuera de la casa. Cuddy abrió la puerta y estaba por subir a Rachel al carro cuando le dieron ganas de vomitar y corrió con la nena, a la casa. Rachel se había quedado en la sala. A los minutos Cuddy apareció y Rachel estaba viendo tv, esa famosa serie de piratas que veía House, sonrió y le dijo que ahora sí, era hora de irse porque aún si estaba enferma debía ir a trabajar y con una hermosa acompañante, Marina estaría ocupada así que decidió llevarse a Rachel. Entonces, ahí estaban las dos en camino hacía el Princeton Plainsboro:

_-Mami _-Decía Rachel desde el asiento de atrás-

_-¿Si? Rachel, dime. _-Responde Lisa, concentrada en el viaje, y vio en el retrovisor por un segundo para ver a su pequeña hija-

_-¿Qué tienes.. Estás enferma? _-Preguntaba preocupada-

_-Bueno, ya veremos.. por eso vamos al hospital a ver que dicen "mis exámenes", aún si solo es uno. _-Ella rió pero Rachel no, solo le dio una mirada de "¿De qué hablas, mami?".-

**En Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.**

_-Buenos días, Dra. Cuddy _-Dijo una enfermera, cuando Cuddy y Rachel entraban-

_-Buenos... _

-Interrumpiendo- _Buenos días, Doctora Cuddy. ¿Cómo siguió? _-Susurraba la pregunta, una voz masculina, en su oído-

-Sonriendo y viendo a la enfermera- _Buenos días. Y Buenos días para USTED también, Doctor House. Y... bien, me siento mejor. _-Mintió pero no quería exagerar algo tan mínimo si al final iba a seguir siendo mínimo, ya que, tal vez algo le había hecho mal en el viaje, una comida o cualquier cosa; como House había dicho una vez "Cualquier cosa puede ser cualquier cosa"* es decir, lo mínimo es mínimo. Mientras Rachel insistía en soltarse de la mano de su mami para ir con su "papi" como le había llamado en el viaje.-

_-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _-Saludo emocionada Rachel-

_-Hola mocosa _-Respondió el medico-

_-Que amable. _-Le decía, dando un codazo en su estomago-

_-AAAH! ¡Lo sé! _-Expreso sarcástico-

-Caminando ambos, agarrando a Rachel los dos, hacía el elevador- _Y, ¿que dicen los resultados tus exámenes? _-Pregunto Greg-

_-No dicen nada.._

_-Entonces no tienes nada o... _-Hablaba él pero ella lo interrumpió-

_-...No dicen nada,_ -Voltea a verlo-_ porque no hablan. _

_-Tu sabes bien que me refe... _-Cuddy lo callo con un beso, hasta que llegaron al destino de ella-

_-Adiós, House._

_-Adiós, papi._

_-Adiós, Lisa y... mocosa._

_-¡Basta con "mocosa"!_ -Expreso indignada, regreso la medica deteniendo la puerta del elevador-

_-Okay, ya.. ¡tranquila! _-Decía el medico tratando de tranquilizar el clima, supuso que eso del viaje, después enfermarse y creer haber "arruinado" las vacaciones de su hija, la tenían de ese humor.-

_-"__¡tranquila!" Deja de decirle así, ella se llama Rachel. ¿Entendido?_ -quitando su mano de la puerta-

_-Está bien. No mocosa, ella Rachel._ -Dando una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras ellas dos se retiraban y House grito cuando las puertas cerraban- _A veces.. Hay que ceder, pero no significa que tengas la razón._

Cuddy se acerco a Lucy:

_-¿Ya está el resultado? _-Preguntaba Cuddy-

_-Ajá.. _-Respondió Lucy, viendo el resultado de "los exámenes" de Lisa-

_-¿Ajá? ¿Disculpa? _-El incidente de "mocosa" y ahora esto... woow! ¿Tan bruja, como House decía, era?-

-Lucy, regresando al planeta Tierra- _Disculpe, Dra. Cuddy. Es que... _-Dando el sobre con una hoja, la cual ella estaba leyendo cuando vio que Lisa venía hacía ella-

-Cuddy se quedo atónita- _Q.. Qu.. ¿¡QUÉ?!_ _Pe..pepepepero yo... _-Respira profundamente, como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba. Voltea a ver a Rachel y se le sale unas cuantas lágrimas, Lucy la abrazo y Rachel a ver a su mami llorar, le abrazo la pierna-

* * *

**PPHT** **4:00 pm**_  
_

_-¡Heeeeeey, House! _-Expresaba Cuddy, emocionada, casi corriendo hacía su novio que salía de su oficina-

_-Y... ¿Rachel? _-Pregunto él, al no ver a la pequeña Cuddy-

_-Ehmm.. los niños pequeños toman una siesta, en la tarde. ¿Estudiaste Medicina, verdad?_

_-¡Anatomía! Siempre fue mi clase favorita y más.._ -Acercándose al oído de Lisa- _cuando estudiábamos juntos en tu cuarto._

_-Si... igual la mía. _-Rieron y se dieron un beso- _Pero, yo no venía a hablar de los tiempos.._

_-DE LOS BUENOS TIEMPOS, Lisa Cuddy. _-Recalco él, guiñando-

_-Sii, Greg... de los BUENOS TIEMPOS. Como decía, yo venía a invitarte a que fuéramos a un "atardecer de campo"._

_-Eso.. ni siquiera existe. _-Le dijo House-

_-¿Quién dice? _-Pregunta, fingiendo enojo-

_-¡Yo! _-Responde él-

_-¿Y quién eres tu? _-Tratando de irritar a House-

_-Que te imp.. _-Viendo más allá del hombro de Cuddy, y ella voltea-

_-¿Qué.. viste?_ -Pregunta ella, intrigada-

_-Nada. Pero viste lo boba que fuiste al voltear. _-Dijo él, con una sonrisa "malvada" al final-

_-Te odio. _-Le dijo ella-

_-Claro que no. _-Le contradice él-

_-Si, si lo hago. En fin.. ¿Vas a ir con nosotras o aparecerás de la nada estando allá, como lo hiciste en el viaje?_

_-Eso, es algo mío. _

_-Es tu estilo llegar sin avisar._

_-Okay. Acepto, mami. _-Dijo él, dando un beso a Cuddy- _Oye, ¿Y tus resultados de los exámenes?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices en plural cuando es solo uno? _-Pregunta ella, alejándose de él- _Nos vemos, te paso a traer a tu departamento._

_-Peeeero tus..._

_-Hablamos después._

_-Esa mujer abusa de mi sexualmente. _-Le dijo a un enfermero que iba pasando por el pasillo, finjiendo tristeza-

_-Y... ¿quiere que le avise a la policía? _-Pregunta "amablemente" el enfermero-

_-¿Tu lo harías? _-Alejándose del enfermero y saliendo del PPHT- _Porque... ¡Solo un tonto lo haría!_

* * *

Como ella lo había dicho, paso por él y fueron al "atardecer de campo" como la doctora lo llamo. Y ahí estaban... Cuddy, House y Rachel sentados en el pasto con respaldo había un árbol grande con muchas hojas, a veces caían unas por el viento tibio pero fuerte, que rosaba por sus rostros y cuerpos, arriba de una colina y un atardecer que estaba frente a ellos tres.

_-Y bien... _-Hablo House-

_Y bien.. ¿De qué?_ -Pregunta Cuddy, mientras Rachel se acomodaba en el pecho de House-

_-No sé.. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? _-Voltea a ver a Cuddy, a esos hermosos ojos verdes que le gustaban a él-

_-Quiero darte algo.._ -Dijo ella, con una sonrisa de "no te preocupas". Ella sacaba un sobre blanco de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta militar color gris completa (Cuddy llevaba unos bluejeans y tenis. House tenía una chaqueta completa negra con una bufanda azul camisa blanca arrugada, por supuesto, blue jeans y zapatillas nike. Rachel una chaqueta corta morada, bluejeans y unas botitas negras, que su mami le había comprado en el viaje a Auckland), antes de dárselo al médico, se humedece y se muerde los labios, respira profundo.

_-Sabes.. Espero contar contigo en esto. _-Dijo viendo a los ojos azules frente a ella. Rachel había quedado hipnotizada con el atardecer-

-El nefrólogo, asintió- _¿De qué hablas?_

_-De esto... _-Dando el sobre a su novio, ella se mordía, aún, los labios-

-El estaba sorprendido- _¿Esto es posible? Entonces... debes admitir que YO ERA EL INDICADO. -_Al ver que en el resultado de "los exámenes" estaba:_ Positivo para embarazo (tres semanas)._ Ella le da un beso pequeño, él continúa-_ Rachel tendrás un hermanito. _-Le dijo a Rachel y ella salto emocionada.-_  
_

-Sonrieron por ver a la nena así- _Siiiii.. TU ERAS Y ERES EL INDICADO._ -Dándose un beso profundo, como si fuera el último.-

_-Patria o muerte.. ¡Hasta la victoria siempre!* _-Exclamo House, levantando su puño de la mano derecha. Y sonrieron todos.-

**_"No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres... PERO SI LO INTENTAS ALGUNA VEZ PODRÁS CONSEGUIRLO."_**

**FIN.**

* * *

_*You always make Me smile - Kyle Andrews _

_*House lo dice en ese episodio cuando las enfermeras del PPTH hacen huelga._

_*Lucy Whitmore, es la de 50 first dates (Como si fuera la primera vez.)_

_*You can't always get what you want -Rolling Stones. (Canción que hizo historia en la serie.. :D )_

_*"Cualquier cosa puede ser cualquier cosa" En una conversación que tiene con Lucas, en el episodio 5x2 (si no me equivoco)._

_*Frase de Ernesto "Che" Guevara. _

_Me divertí haciendo este Cap, no sé.. creo que fue distinto a los demás. Este fue más a lo "House", o ¿no? ¿O solo yo lo sentí así? hehehe Y ufff... me inspire o no? añoskdfsl xD Bueno, decidme o mejor dicho, escribidme, ¿qué te pareció? Criticas, comentarios buenos o malos, regaños, felicitaciones o no sé. Es la última vez que lo escribiré.. tened compasión. =3_

_Como escribí al principio.. **FUE UN GUSTO Y ES UN GUSTO.** Nos vemos.. pues, por el momento no sé cuando volveré a escribir otra FF y noo, por si pensáis si es una broma lo del "FIN"... No lo es. Este es el fin. Espero les haya gustado... :D_

**_Saludos a todos ustedes los que leyeron... y Saludos a AUCKLAND! :D_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS..._**

_Bendiciones, =]_

_¡Hasta Luego! xo _


End file.
